The Last Guardian Of Olympus
by DarkArrow123
Summary: A couple of years after Percy Jackson and his gang left the camp, a new hero rises. She is a creation of the Gods. One whom shall save many lives, of both Gods&Godesses and Mortals. Travelling on many quests, with different tasks to complete, she works towards finding out about her heritage and family tree. Join Olivia on her adventures. First FanFic. Review please (;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys. Just wanted to say a little something, before you start reading this story. I have included the characters from the original Percy Jackson and The Olympians series, but I have also added a few O/Cs. Eventhough this is based on Percy Jackson, I have given it my own twist. The story will include a lot of interaction between the Gods and their Kids. And lastly, this is my first ever FanFic, so try not to be too harsh. I'm open to any suggestions anyone may have, and will take as many into consideration as possible. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.

The Last Guardian Of Olympus.  
By: DarkArrow123.

*FLASHBACK*

"Olivia run!" Yelled the man, as a whip collided with his face, leaving a deep scar on his flushed cheek.

"Dad, I'm not leaving you!" Answered a petite voice. The voice came from a little girl, no older than five or six, as she moved towards the blonde man.

"Honey run, I'll be fine!" He lied, as the tall dark figure who was hovering above him lifted him off the ground, and slammed him against the cold concrete repeatedly.

"DADDY!" The little girl screamed, as one gigantic hand grabbed her by the shoulder and pinned her against the ground, and the other pressed her face against the rough surface of the earth, facing the monster with her father in his grip.

"Now watch your daddy's last moments, child..." whispeared a cold, deep voice, which sent a shiver down Olivia's back.

A tear rolled down the girl's cheek, as the tall dark figure stabbed her father, Michael Anderson, tirelessly. The screams shot through her like bullets, it was her worst nightmare come true. She tightly scrunched her eyes together, when she heard a heartless laugh. Then the pressure which was pressing down hard on her head and shoulder dissappeared. As olivia opened her eyes she met a gruesome sight, her father, lifelessly lying on the ground. His once joyful smiled transformed into an emotionless line. His once crismon cheeks replaced with a blanched colour. His once warm, blue eyes substituted with chorcoal irises. He was gone. Olivia dashed towards the empty corpse, sobbing. She hugged the body begging for her father to be returned, but it was no use.

*End of Flashback*

Olivia gasped for air as she lifted herself up from her bed. Cold sweat crawling down her body. That memory still haunted her today, ten years after the incident. The helpless screams rang in her ears. She wanted it to go away, to never come back. So that she dind't have to remember-So she didn't have to blame herself for his death. Olivia knew she was the reason for his death, but deep down, she was aware that she couldn't have done anything to stop it, after all, she was only a child back then.

The now 15-year old stood up, fully waking up and becoming aware of her surroundings. She was in her own cabin, as she expected, she moved towards the bathroom in swift motions. As she washed her face, which gave her a feeling of refreshment, Olivia heard a knock on her door.

"Ollie, get out! Do you know what time it is? You're missing breakfast!" She knew that voice all too well, Oliver, her best, and only friend. She wasn't very popular, she was unknown, only the closest to her knew anything about her, to the rest, she was invisible. The truth was, she didn't know of the time. Her eyes widened in disbelief, after she glanced at her alarm clock. 9.30am. She was late for breakfast! Never in her life, has she been late for anything-well apart from one or two occasions, but she did have a reasonable explanation for both-especially not breakfast. She sprung around her room,after finishing brushing her teeth, placing on pieces of clothing; denim shorts, with her orange camp half-blood shirt,a grey hoodie and some converse. She didn't particulary like the camp shirt, but it was the first thing she found.

"OLIVIA!" She once again heard the voice.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming! The canteen isn't going anywhere." She shouted back.

"For Styx's sake! But the food is!" When she was finally ready she walked out, to meet a warm, bright smile which belonged to Oliver.

"Hey! Finally Ms. Sleepy head decides to show up!" He said in a deep, yet soft musical voice. The son of Apollo. He was tanned, with blue eyes and blonde hair with dirty blonde highlights. He was awfully cheerful today, not that he wasn't on a normal day, but today he couldn't stop smiling. Olivia knew something was happening, otherwise he wouldn't have been so impatient.

"Oi!" She simply replied, hitting him on his shoulder. He laughed at the gesture.

The two headed off to the canteen area of the camp. They were surprised to see a large crowd around the entrance of the camp, just before the dining area.

"Come on" Said oliver, grabbing his best friend's hand and dragging it along as he ran towards the centre of the circle. Olivia didn't even realise that she was moving, as a thousand thoughts dashed through her mind. What is happening? Who could have caused such a crowd? Why are they here? Where are they from? This was the usual for her, always thinking, her mind at ten different places at once. It wasn't something she could control, it was like a reflex.

As Oliver and Olivia reached their destination, after a couple of dirty looks from the other campers, after Oliver quite rudely shoved them aside-which was unusual for him, they finally saw them. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Clarrise La Rue, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace. The legends of Camp Half-Blood.

"Woah..." Oliver managed to whisper, when a shocked yet excited expression crossed his tanned face.

Olivia gave him an awkward look as an answer to his last comment. Yes, she knew who they were, but it didn't really bother her. They may have been heroes, but she never knew them, not that she wanted to, yet something deep at her core told her that she should find out why they were at the camp, and what they wanted. She often got that feeling, like a concience, but she didnt believe she had one. Glancing around all the campers, olivia spotted Chiron, and leaving Oliver to his day-dream, she carefully moved toward the centaur, trying not to bump into anyone. After she got out of the crowded gathering of Half-Bloods, she strolled towards the half-man, half-horse creature. He was also gazing at the old campers, who have now moved on in life in the real world, with some having started families, and others slowly also reaching that stage.

"What are they doing here?" She asked, not exactly making eye-contact, following chiron's gaze to Percy and his gang who stood proudly smiling at the rest of the camp.

"They're here on a visit. They decided to take a break from their everyday lives to come visit you all here at camp." He replied, looking over at the teenage girl, who was studying each and every one of the elder campers, narrowing her eyes, and then opening them wider again after she answered her own questions, silently in her head. Yet he knew that she was listening, she always did. It was a useful trait of hers, being able to listen to people while being lost in her own thoughts.

"Why?" She questioned, finally looking over at Chiron with a confused expression.

"Mr D and I invited them. We thought it might be a good idea to let them share their stories." He announced to her.

She slowly exmined his face. A moment of silence filled the air between them, until she finally spoke.

"By 'Mr D and I' you mean you did. So that they can share their stories with us, and cause upset among the campers that had not yet been on a quest, and the others whom have not yet been claimed." She responded, shaking her head, scanning the ground and then back at the centaur's face, before turning to and over looking the crowd.

A sad image formed on his face. He sighed deeply, however not in an annoyed manner, but in a kind one. He rested his chin on his staff, and peeked at the young camper, who had a sadened look on her face, gazing at the five visitors who were answering the questions of the current residents of the camp.

"And by 'others who have not yet been claimed' you mean yourself." He exclaimed.

"Yes, I do, seeing as I am the only one who hasn't. Nine years I have lost here, for no sapient reason. Travelled far, to accomplish quests, on their will, like a puppet, yet they still think I don't deserve to know the truth" She sighed, placing her hands in the pockets of her shorts, and looking down. After receiving no reply from Chiron she added, "But it doesn't matter. Don't let it trouble you, go enjoy the company of your favourite students." And with that, she patted him on the back, twisting on her heels, and walking off.

With no further or do, the centaur considered to take action on the idea, at last, trying to seperate the crowd so that he could talk to the guests.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia enjoyed the soft touch of the breeze as she advanced towards her cabin, loose strands of her long, dirty blonde hair dancing with the wind. She closed her eyes and appreciated the moment while it lasted. She felt tired, and worn-out. She had no knowledge of why, she had slept for long hours. She felt as if her brain was detached from her body, as if her feet were moving on their own. But she was too beat to go against it, she just went along with it all. When she finally reached the door of her cabin, the cabin her father had built for her, she lousily opened the door, and slumped down on her bed, she couldn't think properly. It was almost like a wave of sleep had hit her, and she drowned in it.

She did dream that afternoon. However, it wasn't her usual dream... She found herself in a cold, dark,secluded room, it was more of a ruin, than a building. Pillars were crumbling down, moss rested upon the rock, massive holes were placed within the walls, she had never seen something so sinister, yet beautiful all at once before. She scanned her surroundings for something she may recognise, that may give her an idea of where she might be. Mostly nothing caught her eye. Mostly. Except for one particular object which hung from the ceiling of the ruin. She narrowed her eyes, gazing at the three figures which were concealed within that cage. One stood looking around the metal container, while the other two were positioned sitting in it. Eventhough Olivia could see the outline of the three people, she couldn't quite make out the details of their face, nor their clothing. She had to get closer. She had to, but she didnt want to raise any suspicion, not knowing who the people were wasn't the best of positions to be in, especially whilst having a dream in which you controlled your actions. The girl looked around the building once more, and decided that she will approach the cage by sticking to the shadows created by falling components of the building and pillars around the ruin. She swiftly and quietly crept her way around the building, trying to avoid making any sound, until she finally could see the faces of the figures more clearly. She kneeled, holding onto a pillar,slightly peeking out. She then took notice of their clothing, and faces. They certainly didn't look mortal, the clothes did not oblige the characteristics of a mortal. They were either royalty or...Gods. As the realisation hit her, she made her way towards the cold metal barriers which kept the three Gods from freedom. The closer she got, the more she could see. She noted everything about them. As one of the Gods took notice of her, she made her way towards the side of the cage on which Olivia stood.

"You have to get out of here, child" She said in a warm, yet worried voice. She had breathtaking grey eyes, and curly dark brown hair, with lighter highlights here and there. The woman wore white, yet dirty robes-from the filth from the cage Olivia thought to herself. But she also had silver armour. On it, she had feather-like patterns. Then it hit her. Athena. Olivia's eyes slightly widened, the other campers described her exactly like she was. No. She looked more than that of what they described.

"No, I can't just leave the three of you here. Not in a ruin. Not in a cage. Alone. I have to get you out" Olivia said, gripping tightly onto the bars, scanning the cage, thinking of ways to try to remove the three from it.

"No, you have to get out!" The Goddess Of wisdom whispered loudly. Olivia looked over Athena's two companions. The man was a blonde, with deep blue eyes, and a soft smile. He reminded her of Oliver. Which must mean he is Apollo, God of the Sun. The other woman looked similar to Apollo, except she had lighter blonde hair, and her eyes were a lighter shade of blue. But they had the same facial structure. Artemis. She noticed that they had been stripped of their weapons and equipment.

Suddenly, they heard a loud THUMP. Shortly followed by a muffled conversation with banging and shouting. Olivia knew her time was running out. She looked back at Athena, looking worried.

"I will get you out of here, I promise. No matter what it takes"She said, counting the minutes she had left "I have a feeling i Know where you are. No longer than two days from the camp"

Artemis finally spoke up "We may not have two days left"

Olivia thought about her options for a moment. She ran her eyes back on forward from left to right. Glancing up to the three Gods, she replied "Make that one." and with that she ran out, before whatever was keeping the God and Goddesses hostage found her.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Oliver, had finally finished his fanboy moment, and realised that Olivia had left him to his own accord.

'She never was one for people's events' He thought to himself, smirking.

He dashed up to one of the only two places he would likely find her, high in the hills, or her cabin. The boy realised that the second one would be the wisest choice, as his bestfriend seemed a little...off today.

He quietly entered through her front door, his suspicion was raised after he didn't hear a sound. Usually, Olivia would either be reading a book, doing something arty and creative or be watching tv or playing video games. However he couldn't hear any of that. He wandered into her room and noticed her, still fully clothed in the same outfit she was wearing in the morning, on her bed away in her own land. But something was wrong. He knew it. Her eyes were pacing from left to right underneath her eye lids, and her breathing was almost silent yet quickened. Oliver tried to wake her up, by lightly shaking her and repeating her name, yet it didn't work. He increased the force he was applying on her arm, and he raised his voice. Now he was growing concerned for his close friend. This had never happened before. He desperately wanted to warn Chiron about this, but he decided against it. It didnt feel right. He sat down on the grand, wooden chair beside her bed and waited, resting his eyes on his hands which were fiddling. He was nervous. Nervous and impatient.

All of a sudden, her eyes shot open. One blue orb, accompanied by a grey one. They didn't move for a good two or so minutes. And then she lifted herself into a sitting position. Although her eyes were still gazing forward, clouded with thought and memory, she was aware of the presence of Oliver. He shifted slightly, extending his arm, to reach her, but before he could do so, she turned to him, which made him retrieve his hand back.

"We have to go to talk to Chiron. Now." She said, her voice shaky, filled with anger, but anxiousness. He simply nodded. He knew not to question her, not at a time like this.

The two of them ran towards the big house, where the five guests along with Chiron and Dionysus were based. Olivia dashed in through the door. On a normal day she wouldn't even dare to think of doing such a thing, it was innapropriate and disrespectful. But today she didn't care, she had to inform them about her recent encounter in her sleep. She almost broke the door off from its hinges as she swung it open. The five visitors along with Chiron and Mr D turned to the panting figure who stood at the door.

"What-" Chiron started but was soon interupted.

"I had a vision. Three gods. They're stuck, on a island some distance from Hawaii. Their time is running out. We have to go, now. They don't have long left, if we don't leave now, we won't ever see them again" She said, trying to catch her breath glancing from one figure to another as their expressions changed from confused to worried. The five guests noticed her strong British accent.

"Which Gods?" Annabeth spoke up.

"Athena, Apollo and Artemis. They're in a building-a ruin, of some sort. I roughly have an idea of where we have to go. It may have been nine years, but that place is still all too familiar" Olivia looked down, and almost whispered the last few words of her sentence.

"He's back?!" Chiron questioned, now standing up straight with an anxious look on his face.

"Yes, he is. And this time he is after the Gods. If we dont hurry up, we will be too late. We have to go, now!" She all but shouted. She was serious. Chiron didn't want to argue, Olivia never raised her voice unless it was something extremely important.

Olivia once more looked around the room, and made her way for the door.

"You can't go alone, Olivia. He's extremely dangerous, you out of all people should know. " Chiron said, stopping Olivia in her tracks.

"That won't be a problem, we'll go with her" Before Olivia had a chance to reply, Annabeth joined the two in their conversation. "Right?" she glanced at Percy and Thalia, in search of approval.

"Yeah, of course. Sure" They both replied, looking keen about the idea.

"Then its sorted" Wisdom's daughter smiled at Olivia, but it wasn't a cheerful smile, yet a rather sadened one, Olivia noticed that straight away, however its not much of a surprise, her mother was one among the three who had been captured. In return to Annabeth's gesture, Olivia simply curved the left side of her mouth.

"Time is running out. We have to move, the sooner we get them out, the better." Olivia looked at Annabeth and then Chir0n who had a defeated look on his face, after all, you can't argue with Olivia, especially not if she has Annabeth supporting her.

*30 Minutes Later, In Olivia's cabin*

"How will we get there? And where exactly is this island?" Annabeth questioned Olivia, as she watched her companions and her new friend grab weapons, bags and any equipment they might find useful on their journey.

"It's an island near Hawaii. Its directly inbetween LA and Honolulu. But it has some sort of spell on it, the work of Hecate, I suppose. The spell functions exactly like the mist, mortals can't see it, but its perfectly visible for us, monsters and immortals. Its a couple of hours boat ride, well, after we finally reach Los Angeles that is. A friend of my stepmother's owns a boat shop there, and he'd be more than happy to lend us a speed boat, preferably the one he designed, its much more aerodynamic than normal speed boats, and it will won't take us longer than 6 hours from the coast to the island. A ride from here all the way to the island is far too dangerous, and foolish, and we may run out of supplies. So getting to the coast and then taking off on the sea seems like the best idea. Unless anyone else has any suggestions, of course" Olivia answered the question, not looking up from the bag she was filling with equipment like a rope and weapons like a sword and a dagger. Annabeth scanned her face as she spoke, perhaps trying to analyse the girl's idea.

"I would prefer travelling all the way by sea, if I'm honest with you." Percy stepped into the conversation, looking at Olivia and then at his fiance, smirking at them both. Meanwhile putting on his rucksack. Olivia's head shot up at this, and she suddenly lost the spark in her eye. This made Annabeth wonder, but she didnt say anything about it. She looked back at Percy.

"I think she's right." She replied. Olivia now with her back to the two, searching for her watch/shield which was given to her by her father, as a gift from her mother, closed her eyes and quietly sighed with relief. "Eventhough you may be the son of the sea god, anything can go wrong, and if there is to be an accident, you are the only one who will be able to survive in the water for longer than a couple of days. The journey from LA will be much shorter than the one from all the way over here, and it decreases the risk." She finished her sentence.

The two looked at Oliver and Thalia who would be joining them on the journey in search of their opinions. Oliver noticed his best friend's behaviour and instantly knew why she acted in such a manner. He was glad that Annabeth agreed with Olivia, and knew that the two would get along just fine. He finally spoke up after taking notice of Thalia who was in a completely different universe, sharpening her arrows.

"Yeah, sorry dude, but I'm with the ladies on this one." He shrugged, with an unsure smirk on his face.

"Thalia?" Percy's voice was filled with hope, that at least one person would consider his idea. "Thalia." he repeated, after receiving to response. This woke her from her wonders.

"Hmm? Oh, um, I don't particularily mind. So the kid's idea I guess." She finally responded whilst pointing at Olivia, who smirked after taking note of percy's facial expression, although not taking her eyes from the sword she was sharpening.

'Definately not future friends' Oliver thought.

"So...is everyone ready?" The blonde tried breaking the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Yeah" He received replies from around the room.

"Then let's go" He said, following everyone out of the room, while throwing his bag over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello once again, sorry for the quite long break before this update. I had to do a little research here and there in order for this chapter to work. And I also had to rewrite it three or four times because I didn't like the drafts. A bit of a spoiler, the idea in here is from Ben Walsh, its a concept, no copyright intended, I tried to change it as much as I could. I don't own any of the original characters, just my O/Cs. This chapter is much longer than the last three, I apologise, but I just couldn't fit everything in a small number of words. Hope you enjoy Chapter 4, here goes...

When the campers stepped out of the camp boarder, they hailed for the Gray Sisters' Cab.

"Stethi 'Ô hárma diaboles" Annabeth Shouted as she dropped a drachma onto the dirt. The taxi was woven out of smoke. Something Percy and Annabeth were quite familiar with, however the other three were quite bewildered by the sudden event that took place.

The five somehow managed to fit in, not too comfortably, as Annabeth was forced to sit on Percy's lap, and Oliver threw himself onto olivia's, but it was something that had to be done in order to get to the island in less than 24 hours.

The ride was pretty smooth, apart from the odd few near death experiences due to the Gray Sisters' bad driving. Olivia enhaled the fresh air as it dived around the taxi, surrounding the travellers. She sometimes felt as if it was a someone, who had the tender touch of the wind, and it was them who stroked her face every now and again, or started doing pirouettes with her hair, instead of it just being a thing.

They soon reached the coast In Los Angeles, and were all astonished at what they saw. Three out of the five had never been, except for Annabeth who was here on a business trip, a few years back, and Olivia, who had once been there with Angela, her step-mother. The five travellers made their way towards where the sea met the land, by the pier, the destination where they would find the boat they required.

Oliver, along with Percy, Annabeth and Thalia put their faith into Olivia, hoping she knew what she was doing and where she was going. No more than two minutes later, they were unanticipatedly stopped in their tracks, bumping into Olivia, who had unexpectadly stopped. She was feasting one's eyes on a shop in front of them. They all followed her gaze to be met with a sign, which rearranged itself into Greek, translating into 'Ocean Travel'. The logo pretty much gave away what was held indoors; it was a boat shop. The interior didn't exactly have the same characteristics as other Greek shops, taking Hermes' postal service, as an example, it didn't look very rich, nor did it seem like the sort of shop to be related with myths and legends. But it was.

"Gary should be around here somewhere..." Olivia thought aloud. Breaking the comfortable silence they all wandered in, as she gazed around the shop, changing her level from high to low, as she looked under, and above boats which were being built.

"Gary?" Oliver questioned, with a confused look on his face. Olivia didn't stop her search at Oliver's question, she took some time before giving him a final answer, indicating she was busy thinking.

"Yeah, Gary Owen, the owner of this shop, he's a-" Olivia started.

"Olivia?!" They heard a voice behind them. As if on command, they simultaneously turned to face the figure of which the voice belonged to. Before them, stood a good looking brunette man, with olive, yet tanned skin, and sea green eyes. He looked no older than fourty. Percy thought he looked like a body-builder, but he didn't quite have muscles like the other body-builders he's seen, perhaps he was just a man who hit the gym a lot.

"Hey, Gary!" Olivia beamed at the man, as she approached him.

When she was closer to him, she jumped into his muscular arms, as if she was...excited? Happy? Olivia, being happy about seeing someone...? Strange... Anyway, once 'Gary' stopped trying to squeeze the life out of the teenage girl, they stood side by side, the man towered high above Olivia, even at the height of five foot and nine and a half inches, she looked diminutive compared to him.

"What are you doing all the way here, in LA?" Gary asked, looking at Olivia and then her acoomplices.

"Yeah..about that..." She started, then she took a quick glance around the shop "Could we speak somewhere, in private?" She said with an innocent and pleading look on her face.

"Sure, follow me." Was his answer. They followed the mystery man, around the shop, dodging any boats in their way. Thalia and Annabeth didn't seem too happy about their little hike around the shop, but they tried to keep focus, hoping that Olivia was right, she seemed to know the man quite well, so it couldn't be that bad. Percy, on the other hand, looked dreamingly at the boats which surrounded him.

"Jude! Jude!" Gary shouted.

"Yeah?" Came another voice, and a ginger man advanced from the till.

"Watch the shop for a while, I have to attend some guests." He ordered, as the others caught up to him. A lost look crossed the ginger's features. "Angela's daughter." he said, in a quieter tone. Pointing a the blonde behind him. Olivia flinched at this, but she knew it had to be done, the man was obviously a mortal, otherwise she wouldn't be known as 'Angela's Daughter'. She loved her step-mother very much,no doubt about that, but she still didn't like the refrence.

They made their way towards a door, it was well camouflaged with boxes surrounding it, and spare parts which could be used for the new boats. The heroes were careful not to knock any containers down, well, most of them. Except for Oliver, of course, who had bumped into various of the spare components, letting them fall behind him as he tried to catch up to the rest of his team members.

Olivia gave him a cold glare, as he picked the last of the fallen equipment up from the wooden floor, he gave a sheepish smile in return, taking back his focus to the lamp he was positioning on top of one of the boxes.

Gary stood infront of a small oak door, which sat there staring at the guests. He placed his hand over the metal handle, and with one swift move he opened it.

The crew walked into the gigantic room, which as concealed behind that door all that time. At the far right, there were grand french doors, which opened out into a view of the sea. The room had everything; a hammock; fishing equipment; spare boat parts in boxes; a spinning globe; a book shelf; even some weights in one end of the room. All of the newcomers made their way towards the table in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat."Gary finally said, gesturing his hand at the brown leather couch. They all followed the imperative. "I'm sorry about all that. I don't think I introduced myself properly in the first place. My name is Gary Owen. I may not seem like demi-god material, but I am a son of Atlas. I take it you're all here for a good reason." He explained to them.

'Explains the muscles' Percy thought to himself, smiling.

"Yeah, look Gary, I know I probably owe you a lot of favours, but I'm going to need another one." Olivia said from the right corner of the couch, fidgeting with her hands as she spoke, looking down at the floor panels. This snapped percy back to reality. "We're here because we need a boat. Well, more specifically YOUR boat. 'Queen Of Waves' I believe you called it." The girl paused, sighing, thinking through her next words as she closed her eyes. "Three of the Olympians are stuck on Oceanus' island, and we're going to need it to get to them in shorter than 24 hours. And look I know you may not be a fan of the gods, but this is really important, treacherous things may take place with them gone from Olympus, but making things worse O has them. You know what he did to..." She trailed off looking like she had just seen a ghost. "..You know who, and I won't let it happen again, please." She begged the man who sat before her with a saddened expresion, obviously feeling her pain.

"You never come begging like that for nothing." He sighed as he shifted in his chair saying that more to himself than the whole group before him. "She means a lot to me" He said, pointing at the plans of the Queen Of Waves.

"Please..." Annabeth then started. "My mother is stuck there with two of her siblings in that Man's grip. We can't let them get hurt. The boat may mean a lot to you, but maybe its time for it to be put to good use."

"Look, I've had my ups and downs with the Gods in the past. I'm not going to do it for them if anything, I'll do it for Olivia., and so that monster to be put away for good this time." Gary said smiling at the young girl. She returned a smile back.

"Thank you" Annabeth released the breath she didnt realise she was holding.

"This way." Gary said, as he stood up, and walked off towards another door concealed within the room. One by one, everyone followed him.

They walked into the newly discovered room, after Gary. This time, it was a double door, pine-door, and it was painted brown-black. Gary carefully opened the door, and held it open until everyone was walking down the wide, wooden stairs that led from the top. When they finally reached the basement, they gasped. It was a beautiful boat, streamlined front, low hood, but it was quite large in dimesion. It was clear this boat was made to be fast around the seas. It was all black with a couple of red fire outlined stickers. Olivia was the first to comment.

"Wow...its based off the concept of the Bugatti Veyron Sang Bleu Speedboat by Ben Walsh isnt it?" She asked, running her fingers along the smooth boat, walking around it, paying attention to every little detail. She wasn't exactly looking for an answer from him, it was more like she was making a rhetorical statement. Gary took the hint, and didn't asnwer her, she knew she was right, there was no need in confirming that to her. He simply walked over and layed out the plan for the boat. Olivia reached the engine and stopped. She looked over it a couple of times. "Dual Engines...nice" She said smirking still concentrated on the boat. "30-foot boat...1,000 horse-power...quad-turbo w16"

"Didn't know you knew anything cars or boats." Gary spoke up without turning around.

"Well, knowing a thing or two won't hurt" Olivia said, walking up to Gary. While the rest of her friends stood dumbfound before they joined her .

"She got all that from looking at the boat?!" Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear. She simply shrugged in response.

"I told you she's good." Oliver chipped in, smirking at Percy. Before they were finally paying any attention to what the two were talking about.

"So basically, I used Mr Walsh's concept to create my own, changing a few designs here and there, for example not having the one propeller joining onto a single engine, but dual engines instead. As well as putting in 4-5 seats instead of just two, first off I thought it was only going to finish at the design, but I wanted to make it come to life, so I did." Gary finished, as Olivia looked questioningly listening to his explanation.

"You did a pretty good job by the looks of it. Will this baby hold?" Olivia asked.

"Of course! I took it for a test drive a week ago. Its all refilled and ready to ride again. My best work yet!" Said the son of atlas, looking very proud of himself.

"Okay Gary, calm your little ego." Olivia laughed.

"Sorry to break your little family/friendship moment, but we really have to go!" Thalia stepped in.

"She's right." Olivia turned to Gary. "Question is how are we going to get her out of here, I mean looking around there's-" She was cut off by the man.

"-I've got just the thing for that" And with that, he pressed a red button (A/N: Ohh! I love red buttons ^.^ sorry..) And just before the front of the boat, the wooden tiles started to separate to the left and right, revealing a metal circular door, which then split into many segments, twisting in to the edges, showing a passageway.

Everyone looked in it, with disbelief.

"Dude! That's awesome! A secret passageway in your shop! Whoa! Now we'll be like James Bond" He laughed. Receiving a glare from Thalia but smirks from the rest of his team.

"Let's get into this boat of yours Gary, and test it out." Percy exclaimed enthusiastically, grabbing the keys from the man's hands.

"Who said you can drive?" Annabeth blocked her fiance's way. Percy just laughed nervously, and handed her the keys.

"You better hope it gets us there in time." Olivia said in a low tone, just for Gary to hear.

"Have I ever dissapointed you?" He said.

"Don't start." Were her final words before she hugged him, and then ran to the rest of the travellers. Within another press to a green button (A/N:OOOH! A green one!) a platfrom lifted, picking up the boat and slowly lowering it to the bottom of the secret road.

"Be safe! Make sure you kick butt!" Gary shouted down, his voice echoing in the metal walls of the passageway.

"If Annabeth doesn't kill us with her driving we should be fine!" Percy jokingly shouted back up, earning himself a slap on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his head.

"Bye" Gary waved one more time, before closing the metal door, and sending the demi-gods dashing through the road at a spead of 100 m/ph.

He laughed after hearing a couple of screams and cheers.

"Kids." He mumbled with a smile, shaking his head, before turning the lights out and leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**Hello once again! This is chapter five of my story. A little warning, there will be mild violence, and death (Ugh! Me and my spoilers!) Anyway, I have made one of my O/Cs, really O/C, if you get me, basically, I added something extra to what the children of Apollo can do, I thought it might be quite cool, and also it sort of makes sense in this story, seeing as it is the sun, and its is burning hot, but I shall say no more, I don't want to spoil the chapter for you. I am aware that Artemis is suppose to have silver eyes and auburn hair, but I for some reason prefer her with a light almost beige blonde, and light blue eyes, sorry if this causes any upset, you can imagine her with auburn hair and silver eyes if you want to. Oh, and by the way, one of the new characters is a dude called 'Allay' as you will see later, its pronounced 'Alley' like an alleyway, just so you know. Enjoy chapter five, love you all!

* * *

"Oh my Gods! I'm going to be sick, I can't do this!" Oliver shouted, one hand over his mouth while the other was gripping Olivia's arm, As they zapped through the secret passageway.

"Don't you even think about it, sunshine!" Thalia shouted over the roar of the engine, applying more pressure to the boy's hand, which was already clasped over his mouth. Oliver started mumbling something, but nothing could be made out.

"Will you two please calm down? I am trying to drive here!" Annabeth hissed at them.

"This is going to be a long journey..." Olivia mumbled under her breath, being seated inbetween an angry Thalia and a sick Oliver, wasn't the nicest of places, she laid her head back, and closed her eyes, she felt like taking a nap, after all the journey would be at least 6 hours long. The inside of the boat wasn't that bad, quite comfortable, actually, the whole inside was made in leather. Olivia asked herself where Gary got the money to build this luxurious, well thought-out boat. Perhaps he borrowed from Angela, or maybe his business finally started to pick up, either way, she was happy he did build the boat, without it, the Gods would probably die on that island.

"Olivia, can I have the map, please? I have no idea where we are going..." Annabeth asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Here." The fifteen year old handed her the map. When Annabeth looked at it, all she had to do was follow the red trail that was already inprinted on it. There was even a golden cursor, indicating where they were at the current moment.

Time went by quickly, Olivia and Percy slept through the vast majority of the journey, while Oliver ate most of the food supplies and was frequently shouted at by Thalia, and Annabeth just concentrated on the driving. She expected the boat to be more complex to drive, but thank the Gods it was just like a car; same gear box, same pedals. So there wasn't much thinking to be put into how you control this creation.

Olivia was thrown forward, her seatbelt catching her body before it had a chance to lunge any further. Percy had a similar experience, as they were both taking a nap to kill the time.

"Whoa! Annabeth, calm on the breakes!" Olivia said, rubbing her eyes. "What happened?" she added.

"That happened!" Annabeth shouted pointing at something out of the windscreen. Olivia looked in the direction of what the Wise girl was pointing at, and was met with a sight she knew all too well. A moment of silence filled the air as the five travellers looked over the breathtaking sight. It was a beautiful ruin, which had the characteristics of a medieval castle, with only one of the four towers still standing. The other three were all destroyed, either from a fight or just its age. The castle was surrounded by low hills and bright green grass.

"Looks like we're here..." Olivia said quietly, standing inbetween Percy's and Annabeth's seats, resting her elbows on either one. "You have to get us closer." She said as she pointed. Annabeth followed the request as if it was an order, and drove up to the edge of the island. Everyone took notice of the other two boats that were already parked up by the bridge, not far from where they were leaving their boat. One was a decent size Penny Mae yacht and the other was a two passenger speedboat. They all got out, grabbing their weapons and bags, and walking off towards the castle.

As they approached the entrance, they heard a dark, cold voice. It sent a cold chill down Olivia's back and her eyes widened.

"Oceanus...he's in there..." Olivia whispered to the rest of her group, and she started to run towards a blasted empty space within the wall for a better view. The rest soon followed her, kneeling down beside her. To be met with a horrible sight. Oceanus, the titan of the earth-encircling river Okeanos, gripping Goddess Athena's robes, forcing her to face him. Trying to avoid eye contact, she looked to her sides, closing her eyes.

"Do you remember what I did to that little hero of yours? Michael, I believe was his name." He hissed at her, spitting at the Goddess. In response he received a little whimper. "That's right...I killed him, and guess what? I made that little daughter of his watch...the whole thing, when I stabbed him, repeatedly, until all of his blood was splattered all over the floor. That child watched, but, hey, she had no choice!" Oceanus released the grip on Athena's robes, resulting in her collapsing on the cage floor. He then laughed, as he crouched and came level with the Goddess once more. "She had no choice, I forced her to watch it. Allay over there-" he pointed at the dopey looking figure who stood in the corner, shadow covering his face. "-He grabbed her little shoulder, and pinned her to the ground." The titan paused, looking pleased with himself, as he rose on his feet. He was a very tall and slim man, who was wearing a long black coat. "I remember that disgusting face of hers. When she scrunched her eyes tight, trying to block it all out. It made my day." He once again stopped, and kneeled to the Goddess of Wisdom, who had now shifted into a more comfortable position. "And guess what? You and your little siblings over there, you will be killed just like him, but maybe I'll throw in a bit of magic, just to make things more entertaining. Mark my words...your end will be soon." He finished. While he was getting up, Olivia stepped in through the opening in the wall.

"No, Oceanus, her end won't be any time soon." She spat at him, with an angry expression. She hadn't yet drawn her swords out, she wanted to wait a little, to see what would happen.

"You!" He shouted.

"Surprise." She smirked at him. At this, he started to make his way towards the other end of the castle, trying to run away.

"Coward!" Oliver shouted after him, as him and the rest of the group made their way through the door like hole.

"Allay! Stop them!" Oceanus screamed at his right hand man.

Olivia memorised the placement of the fallen pieces of the ruin from her dream, she drew one of her swords out, and ran after him. She lifted herself off a low boulder, to help her leap for a taller one, she made her way around the building, towards the monster which had taken her father's life. He stopped in his tracks to look around the building for a sign of the girl, but there was nothing. They were in another room from the original one, and this one was much darker, and more claustrophobic. He was panting now, from running all the way there. Once his back was facing Olivia, who now stood on a demolished top floor of the room, she advanced from the pillar she was hiding behind, and leaped at him, throwing her hands in the air above her head, gripping the sword. However, before she got a chance to slice the murderer, he transformed himself into water, and swam away. Olivia screamed in annoyance and anger, as she dropped on her knees.

Meanwhile Oliver, Thalia, Annabeth and Percy had their own villain to battle. Allay. Oceanus' only companion. The man belonged to the shorter side, but was quite muscilar. He pointed his silver sword at his four opponents, as they took out their weapons, Percy his rip tide, Annabeth her dagger, and Oliver and Thalia their bows and arrows.

"Move and you're dead." Thalia warned the man.

With that, he charged at Percy, who counter-attacked the enemy, throwing him off his feet. Allay however, was not one to give up easily, he threw himself up onto his feet, by which point he slashed percy's cheek. The boy stumbled back, holding his face. Annabeth then attacked him, stabbing his foot before he had the chance to turn around to face her, she then kicked his leg, making him crouch in pain, to which Thalia and Oliver fired their Arrows on cue. The arrows stabbed through his clothing,  
throwing him towards the wall. His head hit it with a bang, and he was knocked unconcious. Or so they thought. As Annabeth helped Percy to his feet, Allay started to remove one of the arrows. Noticing this, Oliver pulled back another one of his arrows, and realeased it, before the man was too close to him and his group. The arrow shot through his stomach, piercing through various organs, making him drop on the cold stone floor, grabbing his abdomen. Oliver realesed his breath, as he received a friendly tap on the shoulder.

"Nice one." Thalia smiled at him. He smiled back, blushing.

He realised that his best friend wasn't present in the room. So He made his way to where he last saw her.

"Olivia!" Oliver yelled towards the grand door infront of him.

"I'm here." Olivia said in a normal tone, as she advanced from the Shadows.

"Did you get him?" He said with hope in his voice. Olivia looked down.

"No, he turned into water, and escaped." She answered.

"What about him?" Oliver asked Olivia, pointing at Allay.

"Please, please help me!" The man reached out towards the teenagers. Olivia looked at him, and then back at Oliver with a cold, emotionless expression.

"Leave him." She said.

They all made their way towards the metal cage, which was hanging from the ceiling.

"I promised. I'm here." Olivia said looking at Apollo and Artemis.

"So you did." Apollo said, smiling at his sister. "That was a nice shot, son." He said looking over at Oliver who smiled at his father.

"Thanks, dad."

Olivia made her way towards Athena. She looked over the Goddess for a second before she spoke.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked, in a cold, angry tone.

"No. No major injuries. Maybe a bruise, but that's nothing that I cannot bare." Athena said, forcing a smile at the girl. Olivia nodded at this, and took a step back. She looked over the cage. Annabeth watched her and then spoke up.

"I cant think of a way...I mean if we try to destroy the hinge at the top, which is hanging from the ceiling, we will probably destroy the whole ruin along with it. I'm out of ideas." She made eye-contact with Olivia who nodded as she spoke. "Anyone else?"

"We don't have much equipment." Percy Added.

"Not enough to force it open. Or anything really for that matter." Thalia continued.

"I was thinking of something else, actually." Olivia finally said. Everyone's gaze turned to her. "Oliver, how many degrees can you heat your hands to?" She questioned, making her way towards the metal bars.

"I don't know, to be honest with you..." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Should be about 350 degrees celsius." Artemis said. "Well, that's what it is for Apollo's other children."

"That should do it." Olivia mumbled to herself, as she investigated the metal bars.

"What are you talking about?" Thalia approached the girl.

"If I am not mistaken-and theres a 95% chance that I am not, then this cage is made of lead. Lead is a metal which melts at around 621 degrees fahrenheit. Which is about 327.5 degrees celsius." She answered, looking at the girl. "Oliver, can you try to heat this cage to as much as you can?"

"I guess." He said. With that he started to rub his hands together, creating a golden colour on his sun-kissed skin. After the colour turned from Golden to Orange and red, he grabbed hold of two of the bars, and the heat spread like wildfire, melting the lead. It took about two minutes before the whole 10 ft of the two bars was melted, or at least heated enough.

Olivia took the opportunity, climbing on top of the circular cage. She drew her sword and sliced the two bars. She did the same when she jumped back down at the bottom. The heat didn't even leave a mark on her sword, which the others in her group were quite taken back by. Percy along with Annabeth then grabbed the two bars, and gently placed them on to the ground. The Gods climbed out, one by one, having to walk out side ways.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard, from the other end of the castle. Everyone was slightly shaken by this, and readied their weapons.

"No, theres no point, we have to get to the boat. Its Oceanus, hes trying to demolish this castle with us inside. We have to get to the outside." Olivia yelled. Everyone evacuated from the castle. And just as they left the walls of the ruin, their boat exploded. They stumbled back to the ground, astonished by the light and sound of the second explosion.

"What do we do now?!" Percy shouted.

"That yacht over there!" Oliver pointed at the brand new Penny Mae yacht.

"Let's go!" Thalia screamed.

The heroes ran toward the yacht, and they all climbed aboard along with the Gods. Oliver and Percy ran to the front of the boat, to get it up and running. Oliver struggled to find the keys, which were concealed in one of the shelves, percy helped him look, throwing anything off the shelves, hands shaking.

"Got them!" Percy shouted. Raising his hand with the keys in them.

He handed them to Oliver and the younger boy turned the engine on. Whilst the other three made sure the Gods were settled in the sitting area of the boat. Olivia searched for any blankets there may be, to help keep the immortals warm. After finding two fluffy blankets, she went back to where the rest were sat.

"There are only two here..." She said, stretching her hands towards Artemis and Apollo, they took the blankets and wrapped themselves in them. "I'll be right back" She said to Athena before leaving the room.

The teenage girl went to look in the bedrooms, for blankets or duvets, but the best she found was thin sheets. She returned with no luck in her search.

Without saying a word, she advanced toward her bag. She took out a neatly folded woolly jumper, and handed it to the Goddess.

"Its the best I have, no one else brought anything." Her face sadened, as if she were dissappointed in herself, for not being able to provide the best standard.

"It will do just fine." Athena asnwered in a soft voice with a smile. Olivia smiled back, and walked towards the driver's side of the boat. Not long after she left, Percy returned, smiling at the everyone in the room.

* * *

**A/N:**Part two of the journey home is chapter six (; This is my first time writing an action scene, never done it before, so I'm sorry if it sucked. I personally think its quite cute that Oliver is developing a little crush on Thalia ^-^ but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think, whether I should stick with that, or whether I should drop it.  
**!Spoiler Alert!** Secrets will be revealed in the next chapter-just a little hint.  
See you all soon. Buh-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello, once again! Welcome back! How have you been? This is chapter six. I just wanted to tell you, that yes, I know that Apollo likes to wander about looking like a teenage boy, and Artemis takes up the look of a twelve year old girl, but we shall ignore that for this story. The Gods' personalities are interpreted in my own way. Enjoy.

* * *

Olivia soon returned to the room, after herself and Oliver-mostly her, figured out how to activate the auto-pilot in this boat. Shortly followed by Oliver trailing behind her. The girl was carrying an ancient looking scroll in her hand, which seemed to be glowing, in a certain spot. Silently, she spread it across the table at which the Gods and the older half-bloods were sat. Annabeth realised it was the same map Olivia handed to her as a GPS during the journey to the island.

"This is where we are-not that hard to figure out, but some of us-" She stopped, glancing over at Oliver, who was standing, slightly bent over, resting his elbows on the table,not noticing her intense glare. "-Might not catch on." She received a couple of sniggers from some of the other members of her team. Oliver finally snapping out of his trance, looked up at his bestfriend, who was about to explain what was happening. A confused expression crossed his face. "There are two options. We either dock at LA, and get back to the camp via road, or we take the boat all the way to Camp-Half blood. The decision is up to you." The teenager said, running her finger along the routes they could take, creating one blue ink trail, and one green one. She looked up at the three Gods, whom sat directly infront of her, to be met with three intrigued looking faces.

"I'm thinking LA. I have missed that beach." Apollo finally spoke up. Artemis shot him a glare, to which he raised his hands to in defence.

"I disagree. Not trying to be disrespectful, but at the sea, I can control what happens from time to time, the waves, and its less likely to be attacked." Percy argued.

"I'm with Lord Apollo's idea." Annabeth stated. "Thalia?"

Thalia glanced at Artemis, awaiting a response. The Goddess looked at her and slightly shrugged.

"I was thinking sea." Artemis said.

"Then I am going with sea." Thalia added.

"Land." Oliver said, smiling at his father.

"Lady Athena?" Olivia questioned. The Goddess of wisdom looked at the map beneath the girl's hands and then looked up again.

"The sea." Was all she said.

"That's four to three on sea. Its your call Olivia." Annabeth exclaimed. Olivia looked at her and nodded. She once again looked at the map and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe I am saying this but the sea." At this, Oliver's mouth dropped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Really? WHOA! Are you feeling sick?" He loudly stated, slightly laughing inbetween his words, was she being serious?

In response Olivia shot him a 'shut-your-mouth' look. Understanding the non-verbal command the boy quitened down.

"Well, I guess I'll set this course then." Percy stood up, fixing his shirt. He then passed Olivia, gently taking the map from her, and advancing towards the front of the boat. Annabeth followed him, excusing them with a smile.

Everyone went onto their individual activities, Apollo was telling a tale which both Athena and Artemis have already heard thousands of times, but Thalia and Oliver were keenly listening to. Whilst Olivia walked over to the quiter part of the grand room, and sat down on the windowsill (A/N:I have no idea what they are called in boats.) She stretched her legs out, and sat upright, her back against the plastic wall of the outer window frame. She looked out into the view, as she rested her forehead onto the cold surface of the glass, once again, lost in thought about the day's events.

This caught Artemis' eye, and she looked questioningly at the girl. Oliver noticed the Goddess' behaviour and followed her gaze, his face fell from the smile he had a couple of seconds ago, into a frown. All in good timing, Apollo finished his story, as his son got up from his position on the wooden floor, and advanced towards Olivia. He stood, hands in his trouser pockets, facing his bestfriend. He once again frowned. The boy stayed like that for another couple of minutes, until his father started another conversation with his sisters and Thalia. Oliver lifted his hand and poked Olivia. No response. Once again; poke. No response either. Poke.

"What?" She snapped, instantly regreting she replied with such a dangerous tone. Yet she didn't look away from the window.

"I may not be the smartest guy on the planet, as you suggested back there, but I know when something is troubling you." He replaced his hand back into his pocket after he pointed at the table where the Gods and Thalia were sat.

"Its nothing, don't let it bother you. Go speak to your dad, you might not get another chance like this any time soon." She replied, still refusing to face him. Oliver ignored her last comment.

"Your dad didn't die in a car crash when you were six, did he?" Oliver pulled up a chair, and sat on it in the reverse manner. He rested his head on the nest he made with his hands which were on the back of the chair.

Olivia finally looked at Oliver, down at her hands, and then once again at the view of the sea before replying.

"No." Short and simple. She wasn't in the mood to talk about her past.

"That 'child' that Oceanus was talking about, that was you, wasn't it." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Olivia let her bestfriend carry on, not wanting to interupt him. "Why did you lie?" he asked, to Olivia's surprise, very calmly.

The girl looked at her companion. She saw the hurt in his eyes, the tears that were building up inside.

"I didn't have a choice, Ollie." She started, looking equally as hurt, for having to explain all this to him at the time. "I was made to swear a stupid oath, by Chiron and Mr D. I wanted to tell you on so many occasions, but they forced me to keep silent." Olivia wasn't one for heart-to-heart conversations, Oliver knew this very well, he didn't want to anger himself or her. The son of Apollo stood from his seat, and shoved it aside. He stood by his bestfriend and nodded for her to continue. "I don't want to remember Oliver. That place had brought back too many memories, I was distracted, so distracted I couldn't concentrate enough to catch him. The things he said, they just crashed into me. I'm sorry." She now had tears in her eyes. If she was going to cry, Oliver would cry with her, he took her head into his hand and placed it on his shoulder, Olivia didn't protest, she let it be. He stroked her hair while he whispered in her ear.

"Its okay, I'm not mad, you did what you had to, you followed the rules. I don't blame you for not wanting to remember."

They stayed like that for a good five minutes.

"Don't make it awkward by just staying there." Oliver said in a normal tone, slightly and carefully pulling away, trying to make eye contact.

"Your shoulder is comfortable." She quietly laughed.

"Now you've made it awkward." He sighed, a bit louder than he intended, causing for the rest of the members of the room to glance at the two. Oliver stepped away from his bestfriend while they argued.

"If you find this awkward you shouldn't have offerd for me to rest my head in the first place." She argued her point.

"But if you hadn't been resting on my shoulder for so long it wouldn't have been awkward." Oliver tried to make a valid argument, but failed.

"But-" Olivia protested. "Nevermind" She added, now smiling looking out of the window.

"You see? I always win, you always give up." He stuck his tongue out. Olivia simply shook her head.

"Maybe because she knows she would only be wasting her time if she was to even try to make you see reason." Thalia interupted, passing Oliver, and patting him on the shoulder, smirking.

Oliver blushing bright red, started stuttering, unable to find his words as Thalia left the room. Olivia along with Athena and Apollo laughed at the boy's dopey behaviour. Artemis on the other hand was looking displeased.

"I hate to break it to you, mate, but you've gone beetroot red." Olivia laughed one last time, swinging her legs to the left, and standing up. "I don't think you have much of a chance, but go get her, Tiger." She said smiling, playfully hitting Oliver in the chest. He looked at her with his mouth hung open. Olivia smirked and raised her hand to close it. "What are you waiting for?" She said, pushing the teenage boy in the direction of where Thalia had gone. After he excitedly ran out of the room, she sighed, and she made her way towards where the Gods were sat. As she sat down at the table where she met Artemis' glare. Anyone else who would be met to such a sight would probably be crawling into a cave trying to escape it, but Olivia simply cleared her throat, looking down at her hands and then back up again. Realising the Goddess of the moon wasn't keen on giving up easily Olivia started to speak.

"May I ask why I am receiving such a despising look from you, M'lady?" Olivia curved the right side of her mouth.

"Are you encouraging that boy to think that Thalia is his conquest?" Artemis hissed, clearly annoyed by what had just happened. Olivia's face dropped. Apollo and Athena now watching the intense argument that was sure to take place...or was it?

"No, not at all m'lady, I would never support anyone who might want to try to break a hunter's oath, if that is what you are implying. However, Thalia is not at all foolish, she knows what she can and cannot do, yet Oliver humiliating himself solely for anyone's entertainment is quite pleasing, I assure you. I didn't meant to cause you any upset, but If that is the case, I sincerely apologise." Olivia let the words flow. She's managed to get out of situations like this millions of times, but for the first time in a while, she felt as if she actually meant what she said. The truth being, she did.

Artemis smiled at the girl's plan, she spoke wisely, she wasn't stupid, and she knew what she was saying. Instead of giving a verbal answer, the Goddess nodded. Olivia luckily got out of this one, she was glad she did, she wouldn't want to make enemies with an Olympian. Apollo's eyes widened, and he looked at his older half-sister, who nodded, confirming she was thinking simmilarily. No one usually got out of arguments with Artemis as quickly as that, it was nearly impossible.

"Is there any entertainment on this boat? It is quite...dull" Artemis asked, breaking the silence they all shared.

"The best this one has to offer is Shakespeare." Olivia answered. Athena's face instantly lit up at the mention of books.

"I guess its better than sitting here." Artemis shrugged.

Olivia jogged to the bedroom where she previously saw a collection of the most famous plays written by the English writer. She grabbed the box, and walked back to the Gods. As she placed the box down, Athena instantly picked up a book and started reading it. Whilst Artemis and Apollo glanced over the titles.

"Any suggestions?" Artemis questioned.

"Macbeth" Athena and Olivia said in unison, looking at Artemis. The two looked at eachother and smiled, Athena nodding at the girl to explain her choice to the Goddess of the wild.

"It involves a lot of death, trickery, witchcraft, and traitors whilst his other books and plays usually include a lot of romance, like Romeo and Julliet or The Merchant Of Venice or Midsummer's Night Dream. And seeing as you are not one for books in that genre, you're best off with this one." Olivia handed the Goddess the book after explaining herself. Artemis gave her a smile, not her usual cold, emotionless smile, yet a heartwarming one.

"I think I'll just sleep." Apollo said, having looked at the books, not having found anything that might interest him. Olivia then left the Gods at the table, while she removed her swords, positioning them on a stool, as she started to sharpen them.

*Twenty minutes later*

Oliver and Thalia returned from their wanders in the outside of the boat. Not long later, Percy and Annabeth returned from the Captain's quaters, having set the appropriate course. Their conversation could be heard from down the hall.

"My mother would kill you if she heard you compare yourself and me to the two of them." Annabeth's voice was heard. Athena stiffened at this.

"Athena and Poseidon." Percy laughed.

The metals were ran against eachother one more time and Olivia suddenly stopped. Her grip on her sword tightened. Olivia carelessly twisted the sharpening instrument around her fingers, and then stabbed it into the floor. Her nostrils flared. She closed her eyes sighing deeply, trying to calm down. Annabeth and Percy walked in on the scene, and Percy was very confused at what he was seeing; Athena looking forward down at the table, while Artemis and Apollo shot him glares, Olivia looking like she was about to murder someone, and Oliver stopping Thalia from approaching the girl. He instantly realised his mistake, and tried to apologise, but Annabeth stopped him, looking equally as guilty. Olivia shot up, placing her swords into her belt, and storming out of the room.

"Olivia..." Percy started, while the girl shoved passed him, sending him stumbling back into the boat wall. He received no response, as he heard a loud BANG of the driver's door shut. Before he had a chance to run out after her, trying to figure out why she responded like that Oliver grabbed his arm.

"Dude, no. She's angry. Never, ever mention your dad just like that. She will flip." He said. This caught the Gods' attention.

"What? Why?!" Percy was dumbfound. Oliver gestured for him and Annabeth to sit at the table.

"I don't know what exactly happened, I wasn't there, but something went on between her and Poseidon. She's practically hated him ever since. You mention his name, and BOOM, she flips." Oliver started, looking from one figure to the other.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, it was our first quest, we were seven. We had to retrieve some sort of pearl, that's the first time we visited California. It happened when we were split up, she had to go one way, I went the other, I am predicting it happened then, they probably had an argument or something. Some older campers that were on this quest with us, say that he tried to kill her, others say that she attacked him, I don't really know." He started. All of them were oblivious of the figure that was leaning on the doorframe with her hands crossed on her chest listening to the story.

"That's not what happened. They have no idea." The voice belonged to Olivia who bounced herself off the frame walking towards them, her arms still crossed. She still had an angry expression, but her voice was calm.

"Why don't you tell us, I mean we will all believe those stories if we don't hear the truth" Thalia challenged the girl. Olivia's eyes narrowed, and she sighed, looking away. She looked up once more before she started speaking.

"It did happen after we were split up." She said, nodding at Oliver. "The campers believed the same lie that the sea God told them. The pearl wasn't at all lost. I found it, that day." She said, still calm. "It was in the sea, I jumped in, but before I could grab it, the waves started to roughen. I turned at the shadow that was blocking the sunlight whilst I was trying to stay afloat, and I saw him. He stood there on the bridge, proudly smiling, waving his hand back and forth as the sea became sharper and more violent. My lungs filled up with water, I was choking, I was going to die." Her jaw clenched. "But Poseidon, he just reached in, and grabbed the pearl off me. He left me to die." She looked up at the people listening to her. "Being fifteen, its nothing, but back then, I was seven. I had just lost my dad, and now I was dying. My life flashed before my eyes, and then I passed out." She carried on, as she gripped the metal bar tighter and tighter, creating a dent in it.

"So...you hate him for letting you die?" Percy asked, but it didn't come out like he planned. Annabeth nudged him in the rib.

"No." She said. Apollo's head snapped up, and Athena nit her eyebrows together. "I hate him for causing me to fail my quest. The pearl was never again found, probably hidden away somewhere in one of his underwater palaces. I was traumatised ever since then. That's why I'm not keen on getting anywhere near water, that's another reason why I despise him." She finished, clearing her throat. "So now you know, don't ask questions." She shifted, clearly uncofortable about sharing that.

"That explains the Poseidon bit, but why did you flip at the pairing?" Percy asked about the Athena/Poseidon refrence. Olivia visibly stiffened at the question. She was hiding something.

"Its improper, incorrect, innapropriate, incongruous and indecorous" She clenched her jaw, lying through her teeth, they all knew it.

"It's something else isn't-" Percy started.

"-No." Olivia cut him off quickly, shooting him a repudiating glare. She cleared her throat once again. "I'm going to have a breath of fresh air." She said, excusing herself from the room. And she ran up the stairs that led to the open.

"If her eyes could kill, I'd probably be lying dead right now." Percy tried to laugh it off, but nobody seemed to be taking the situation like he did.

Thalia grabbed him and Annabeth and left the room to talk to the two. Oliver sensed that the Gods wanted to speak about what had just took place, so he smiled, nodding at them, and left the room.

Meanwhile the verbal exchange between the son of the sea, and Olivia, the Gods were trying to access her mind, to see exactly what she was thinking, and why she acted like that. After Oliver left the room, Apollo snapped out of his trance, grabbing his temples, groaning in pain.

"Its too much. I can't take it." He said to his sister, who had also decided to stop with her wonders in the girl's head. She nodded in response. "So many theories, ideas, thoughts, memories. Its like she stores everything that happens each day. I don't understand how she functions like its nothing." He shook his head, not believing what he just witnessed. Artemis' gaze was focused on scanning Athena's face, as she still was lost in Olivia's thoughts, she narrowed her eyes a couple of times before Apollo shook her, awaking her. She looked round facing her half-siblings, a flabbergasted expression crossed her features.

"Its all so magnificent." Was all she managed to whisper."Its so incredible how she can just keep it all hidden inside, with noone knowing that there's a little world of hers that exists. She challenges so many theories, explains so many different things. Its all so breathtaking." The Goddes of Wisdom said to her siblings.

"Somebody should go talk to her. She doesn't know why she hates it Ath, that's not something that just happens, you don't just hate something for no reason." Apollo stated. They all looked at eachother.

"She gave her reasons." Athena snapped.

"Guys." Artemis said, stopping the verbal challenge. "I'll go." She added, dropping the blanket from her shoulders. Apollo and Athena nodded at this, as their sister made their way up the stairs which Olivia left.

*Upstairs at the balcony of the ship*

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked the shadowed silhouette of the girl. This caught Oliva by surprise, and she stopped fiddling with the Ying&Yang necklaces that her father bought her and himself.

"Yeah, I'm good." Olivia replied wiping the tear that was making its way down her cheek.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty shaken down there." Artemis sat by Olivia and looked at the girl.

"Yes, I'm fine, its just I don't usually have to do...that" Olivia smiled at the Goddess. Artemis knew what she meant by 'that', it wasn't hard to figure out the girl wasn't very used to explaining her feelings and past.

"You know, its okay not to know everything." Artemis said after a while of silence. Olivia's head shot up. She knew what she was talking about. The pairing, Olivia nit her eyebrows together, confused at how the Goddess knew what she was thinking. She sighed after she realised the answer to the question.

"I forgot you can read minds." She laughed to herself.

"Don't beat yourself up for it." The goddess said. After realising that Olivia wasn't very convinced she added, "A little secret between me and you-" she whispered "not even Athena knows everything. So don't blame yourself for not knowing something, nobody will kill you for it" she winked at the girl who shook her head, smiling. "See? Your smiling. Good." The Goddess laughed, shivering from the cold.

"You should go inside." Olivia said. Noticing that the Goddess was about to protest, she added "I know, I know, you are the Goddess of the moon, basically night, but you haven't eaten much when you were trapped, and you were beaten, you are recovering, and you are weak. You need rest." She didn't let Artemis argue. The woman sighed and stood up.

"You're right." She said, and she left the balcony. Olivia followed the woman down the stairs in a better mood.

Olivia made sure the yacht's bedrooms were prepared for the Gods for them to spend the night in. When she returned to the main room, she was taken back when she saw the four of her friends arguing over who should do duty outside, watching the boat while the rest of the crew slept. She simply scoffed at them and made her way towards the stairs. Before she was fully up, she looked back at the Gods, trying not to break up the entertaining argument that was taking place.

'Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning when we're at camp' she mouthed. Apollo gave her a thumbs up while the two Goddesses nodded, and the girl left to keep watch.

The door shut quite loudly, frightening the half-bloods, breaking up the argument.

"Oh great, she's locked us in. Well done." Thalia said sarcastically, smiling at Percy and Oliver.

* * *

**A/N:** OOOHH! Some secrets revealed O: &Olivia is starting to open up more ((; I decided to stick with Oliver having a little crush on our Lieutenant Hunter.  
**Next chapter:** They all return to Camp Half-Blood and are met with a surprise from Olympus, while the heroes are called in for an important meeting! ((:  
Until next time, Adios Amigos!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello once again! This is chapter seven! Let me warn you though, it is very, very long, I must say I got a little carried away, don't let that put you off though! There is all sorts of things in this one; an argument between an Olympian and Olivia O: , Capture the flag (It has some violence in, people do get injured.) with a little twist O: and even a feast! So get reading!

* * *

Olivia stayed awake the whole night, keeping watch for anything that might want to attack them on their journey back. Unfortunately for the girl, the engines stopped working at three in the morning.

"Dammit!" She whispered to noone in particular. She made her way downstairs, carefully trying not to make noise, and not awaken anyone. She crept to the captain's part of the boat, passing all of the bedrooms, silently peeking her head in, checking if the Gods were resting. Fortunately, they were. Olivia fianlly reached the steering wheel, to try to see what the problem was-the ship was running very low on fuel, it still had enough for about a 90 minute journey, but that still wasn't enough to get them to the camp, as they had about three hours to go. The boat, being a new version, had turned into warning mode, and had stopped, it would use emergency fuel if it was started again, but Olivia didn't do that. She sighed, cursing mentally, she made her way back to the stairs, accidentaly stepping on Oliver's backpack, which was thrown right in her tracks. It sounded as if she stepped on something glass, as you could hear shattering. She scrunched her nose whilst closing her eyes, stepping back. The girl looked around the main room of the boat, Thalia only turned in her sleep, meanwhile the other three made no movement at all, she sighed with relief. She didn't bother looking in the bag, she had to get up top again. However, what she didn't notice is that all of the Olympians were woken up by this. No wonder, however, two were expert hunters and the other was a warrior, they were trained for thousands of years. Olivia was too tired to think straight, she didn't realise they were following behind her.

Once outside, the girl cursed once more, for running out of luck, she had to do something, but she didn't know what. She was down to two choices; Use one of her powers, or call for Gary. She slipped her phone out of her pocket, with caution, knowing they attract beasts. After two failed attempts, she gave up, predicting that the battery probably ran out. Olivia sighed, dropping down on the chair. She put her head in her hands, rubbing her face, and then looked up again, knowing she had no choice, she had to once again do something she promised herself she would never do again. The teen stood from the sitting position and made her way down the stairs, to the bottom balcony. She breathed the air in. Meanwhile, unnoticed, the Olympians made their way after her, carefully trying not to raise Olivia's awareness. They stood on the top balcony, watching the girl's next move.

"Maybe I should help. I mean, I could call Father, or something of such, It looks like she's helpless." A deep voice whispered.

"No." A smooth one objected. "I want to see what she can do."

"Is there anything?" The third one asked, a little higher than the other two.

"We will have to see." The second one once again said, being interupted by Olivia raising her hands above her head.

"Here we go." The third one said, ending the conversation.

Olivia then slowly stretched her hands out, full length, on each side. She breathed the air in, once again, bringing her hands into her chest. She closed her eyes, concentrating. The girl then suddenly snapped her eyes open, they darkened in colour, and shot her arms forward infront of her as if catching a ball. A tornado formed, with a single move, the water bowed as the wind touched it, spreading itself to the left and the right, pushing the boat along, at an astonishing speed.

"I didn't expect that." The deep voice said once again.

"Me neither. I am sure she swore to herself not to use her powers again after something took place at camp." The highest out of all voices claimed.

"First of all; don't judge a book by its cover." The smooth voice said, it was obvious the figure was smiling, it could be recognised by how it was stated. "And second of all, yes, but she said she wouldn't unless she had to, it is perfect timing, she was out of options. She did however break the promise though, meaning she no longer has to keep it." It added. The three figures watched the girl for a while, as she created more and more wind, to push the boat along.

"Let's get back to bed before she realises we're gossiping about her behind her." The first voice said. With that, the Olympians made their way back to the inside of the boat. Their footstep could be heard, and Olivia turned her head, but she didn't catch a glimpse of what was making the noise, confused, she looked back, concentrating at what she was doing. The 15 year-old kept it up for one and a half hours, half of the time of the journey they had left. She was now very weak and tired, it had been four and a half years since she last used any of her powers, it was far too dangerous for her to unleash anything of what she was capable of doing, ever since she nearly killed three other campers, she promised herself to never use any of her abilities again, she was scared she would hurt someone. Since it was a long break, she didn't yet have the hang of keeping up that amount of wind for so long. After having stopped creating a deadly tornado, she made her way down stairs, and turned the engine on again, the boat had started using the emergency fuel, which would last them just enough to get back to camp. Everyone aboard was still sleeping, and she didn't want to wake them, so she made her way back upstairs, and sat on one of the beach chairs.

* * *

One hour and twenty minutes later, they reached their destination. Olivia smiled, happy to finally see camp again, she had to rest, she could feel the joy od jumping into her comfy bed, and covering herself in her warm douvet, she couldn't wait to be off this boat. Just before they docked, she made her way downstairs to be met with everyone looking well and healthy after that night of sleep. She forced a smile, to which everyone smiled back to before speaking.

"I thought I'd let you know we're here. So, gather your things, and I'll dock the boat." She said, they all nodded at her, the Gods widely grinning at her, to which she narrowed her eyes to, but ignored it.

Olivia made her way to the steering wheel, and turned the wheel right, directing the boat to stop by Percy's cabin, which overlooked the sea. Suddenly, a horn at camp blew, Chiron must have noticed they arrived. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood was woken up by this signal, and they started gathering around outside the cabin, waiting for the heroes to step out accompanied by the three Gods. Only four heroes proudly stood with Athena, Apollo and Artemis, as they made their way towards the big house. They noticed Chiron, waiting for them, some distance from the house, probably wanting to be the first to hear about their adventure. The centaurs face fell, as they approached him.

"What's up Chiron?" Oliver asked, looking cheerful.

"What happened to Olivia?" He asked, looking very worried.

"What do you mean?" Thalia started, looking rather confused. "She was right-" She turned pointing behind the group, to which Olivia was trailing behind a second ago,everyone else turning behind them. "-there." She finished her sentence.

"She probably went back to make sure the boat is secured properly, or she's talking to some other campers." Percy suggested. The Gods looked at each other, as if they were sharing the same thought. Chiron took note of this and then looked back at Percy.

"Right..." He said, knowing Olivia well, he was certain she would come to the big house before she went anywhere else, this was quite unusual for her, to disappear just like that. "Well, let's not waste time, come on, let's get you cleaned up, there is something waiting for you at the house." Chiron added, focusing on the Gods. They all followed him inside, meeting the surprise that was awaiting their arrival.

Meanwhile Olivia just managaed to stumble to her cabin. She had to leave the rest of her crew and the Gods, being too vulnerable to provide anything, not even words. She turned the shower on, and left it to warm up, walking towards her cupboard, half awake, grabbing her Mickey Mouse pyjamas and some underwear. The girl grabbed her towel and made her way back to the shower. She undressed herself, throwing her clothes about as she went, she didn't care at this moment, she was on her last bit of strength after that tiring night. She placed down her clothes and she let her hair fall by her shoulders, removing the bobble. The teen stepped in, her eyes shut themselves, and she advanced towards the source of the hot water that dribbled down her body. She breathed out, as she felt her tensed muscles relax, she had to support herself on one of the walls of the shower, as she was too weak to stand solely. After the shower woke the girl up a bit, she managed to dress herself, before falling down on her bed, and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Chiron had started to worry about Olivia, after he took the guests to the big house and received no word about her whereabouts. He made his way towards her cabin. He knocked once. Twice. Three times. And once again. No answer. He took a step back, his hooves knocking against the rocky ground.

"Olivia!" He shouted. The centaur hadn't received a response, which worried him even more. He smashed the door open, and entered, barely fitting in, due to his size. He made his way around the cabin looking in every room. Finally, he reached her bedroom and sighed with relief, finding Olivia in her bed, her head barely sticking out from her duvets, happily away in her dreamland.

"Olivia." He said. The girl shuffled in her bed.

"Olivia." He said a bit louder. Olivia groaned, moving around in her bed.

Chiron smirked knowing the stubborn girl won't get up if he only repeats her name. He picked up the bottle of water that was standing by Olivia's bed and poured it over her head. Olivia jumped around her bed as the cold water came in touch with her delicate, tanned skin. She threw the wet covers off her and sat up looking at chiron with her mouth hanging open, water dripping down her face.

"Why would you do that?" She asked, getting up from her bed, in search of a towel. Chiron was always like a father to Olivia ever since she came to camp, the two had a close relationship. She wiped her hair and face as Chiron laughed at the girl who was running around the cabin like mad, being woken up all of a sudden.

"You refused to get up after I called your name, I had to improvise." He answered.

"So you pour water over me. Great plan. Now my hair is all wet. Thanks a lot." She threw him an annoyed smile, while she tidied her bed. "So why are you here?" She asked, finally sitting down.

"Well, I need you to come with me to the big house." He answered her, smiling. Her face dropped.

"What? Why? What have I done?" She anxiously questioned him.

"I'll be waiting outside the cabin." He said, patting her on the back, and leaving her to ready herself.

Olivia sat there wondering about what mistake she has made; once again. She was once again lost in her thoughts, eliminating the things that Chiron might want to talk to her about.

"Olivia!" Chiron knocked on her door with his staff.

She sighed, standing up, and reaching in her cupboard for clothes to wear. She picked out black skinny jeans, a black justice league 'trinity' shirt, a hoodie, and black converse. Olivia met Chiron outside her door, and they walked together towards the big house, the centaur refused to answer Olivia's questions; Why are we going to the big house? What is so important? What happened? What did I do?

They walked in through the double door to the main room, and Olivia now tired of not getting an answer said,

"Look Chiron whatever I did, can you just please give me the punishment, I really don't need a two hour lecture today, I'm not in the best of states." Oblivious of the nineteen figures that were sat in the room. She was taken back once someone cleared their throat. Her head snapped in the direction. Olivia's eyes widened. She gulped. Sat in front of her were the twelve Olympians including Persephone, Hades and Dionysus.

"Well...this is...different." Olivia mumbled, Chiron chuckled at the dumbfounded girl. "Its a pleasure meeting you all here." Olivia cleared her throat. "May I ask what business calls you to the Camp?" She asked trying to maintain her confidence. Olivia noticed Thalia, Annabeth and Percy sat in front of the Gods.

"Take a seat." Said the man sat in the middle of the group, he seemed to be taking the lead, he had dirty blonde almost light brown hair, blue eyes and a beard. All of the Gods were wearing civilian clothes, which made it even harder for Olivia to recognise each and every one of them. She looked around, and noticed that Athena, Apollo and Artemis were cleaned up, sitting at the table, looking better and healthy. But she had decided that the man who gave her the order was Zeus; King of the Gods. She approached the empty seat next to Oliver.

"You look like death." Percy commented on the girl's appearance. It was true, however-she had dark circles under her eyes, there was no spark in her eyes, no smile on her face.

"Do you want a medal for that realisation?" She snapped, only loud enough for him and the rest of her friends to hear.

"We have called you here, because I don't believe that you were given the proper thanks yesterday. Well four of you anyway." Zeus started. "We are very grateful for what you did. Rescuing my children from that island took a lot of courage, especially when someone like Oceanus was the one behind all this." Zeus added. Olivia clenched her jaw at the mention of Oceanus' name. "Percy, Annabeth and Thalia you have once again shown courage and leadership to complete a mission, and accomplish the task." He smiled at the three. Oliver's face fell, but Olivia smirked looking down, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually sir-" Thalia tried to interrupt but Zeus waved it off.

"No, Father, I think you better listen to her." Athena said before her dad had a chance to speak. Olivia lifted her eyebrow at the happening. He nodded at his daughter, and then looked at Thalia, gesturing for her to continue.

"It wasn't us who should get the credit for this. It was these two that did all of the work. We were only there for support. We weren't necessarily needed." Thalia said, smiling at Oliver and Olivia. Olivia's head shot up, and she nit her eyebrows together, shaking her head, confused at what Thalia was saying. Oliver however smiled at the praise her was receiving.

"It can only be one of you who gets the reward. Who is it going to be?" Zeus stated, the other Gods started to whisper at what their King had said.

"Olivia, I think you should take it, I mean you are the one who got the boat, who thought of how to get the three out, the one who found the way back..." Oliver trailed off, looking sad to have to give up whatever the prize was.

"Well, Olivia, are you going to take the prize..?" Zeus questioned.

Olivia looked at the other half-bloods who were smiling at her, then the Gods, whom seemed to be waiting for her answer impatiently. She eyed everyone suspiciously, and then answered.

"No."

The Gods were surprised by this, and they started to murmur again, while her team looked at her, confused at her answer.

"Are you throwing away this honour?" Zeus asked, also bewildered by her answer.

"Yes. I am." She said, keeping a straight face.

"Why is that?" He rested his chin on his hand, which was propped up on the long table.

"I won't take an award for something I would not have achieved without the whole team. My lord, if you are going to award a prize, at least make sure it is fair. I'm sure you are a true leader, and you know what you are doing, however I don't think that its right to award something of such high honour to one person, even though it was the whole group that achieved and completed the task." She explained herself.

"Are you questioning his judgment?" The lady that sat by Zeus snapped; Hera. Olivia breathed in and out, scared of the consequences of her little scene, but there was no turning back.

"Yes, I believe I am." She said. Everyone gasped at the girl. Was she crazy?

"How dare you?!" Hera raised from her seat, challenging Olivia. The teen thought about her next words before answering. Chiron was about to drag Olivia out before she said something stupid which got her killed, but she spoke up.

"Lady Hera, I wouldn't try to challenge Lord Zeus' ideas if they were fair. I only however stand for justice, and for what I believe. Isn't it like your marriage? The Lord of the Lords goes off, while you only argue with him, and fight for what is right? And that would be you getting treated fairly, and him taking in account how you feel about his affairs. I think that is close enough to this happening. I am only sharing my opinion on what the Lord wants to do. It may or may not be taken into consideration, however I think that I have the freedom of speech to express my views." Olivia finished taking a breath after that long argument, fearing for her life. By this point everyone was gobsmacked at Olivia, and the words that flew out of her mouth. The children of Zeus who were not Hera's spawn sniggered at the last rhetorical questions that she asked.

"Have you no respect? Your parents failed raising you! Who is it?! Who is her parent, sitting at this very table?!" Hera now clearly angry at the girl, received silence as an answer to her demand. "Well?!" Still silence, Olivia looked hurt now. She wasn't going to let this slip, she would play her cards smartly.

"No one, M'lady. I had no one to show me the right way whilst I was growing up. My father died when I was barely six, and I don't know who my Godly parent is. They may or may not be sitting at that table, I don't know, and you cannnot blame Chiron nor Dionysus, as they had a hundred or so other children to look out for, so I was never shown, what you might call 'the right way'." She said, biting the inside of her cheek. Hera quietened down at this, and retrieved to her seat. This took everyone by surprise, and every gazed at the girl who had just won against the queen of the gods in a verbal challenge. Oliver, Mr D and Chiron all knew that what had just left Olivia's mouth wasn't necessarily a lie, more like the twisted truth. She was never a child that needed to be looked out for, she always did what was right, and there was no doubt about it, it was obviously all for the argument.

"Olivia." Zeus spoke up.

"Yes, My lord?" The girl answered.

"What would you have me do.?" He asked, scratching his chin. He looked up at the girl, who raised an eyebrow, looking quite pleased with herself. Nobody could believe what they were hearing. Olivia looked at everyone at the table, Chiron, and the Half-bloods. She smiled, having thought up of the best solution to this.

"Lord Zeus, I think it would be best to change the prize, to perhaps something less...honourable and grand and to something smaller that we can all have a bit of." Olivia answered. Zeus nodded at this. He looked over his fellow Gods, his two brothers, and three sisters, his sons and daughters, and niece, who all nodded at him.

"Very well." He said. "You shall all receive a wish. Anything you want. We will listen to your request and discuss whether it can be done. See you parents so they will listen to your request and bring it back to the council." Zeus finished, forgetting about one little dilemma. Olivia lowered her head, her face saddened, as the other half-bloods made their way to their parents.

"Father." Artemis spoke up. Zeus was interrupted from the conversation he was having by his other daughter. Once she had his attention, she looked over at Olivia who was watching the different activities that everyone was busy with.

"Olivia." The God of the Sky said. The girl's head turned in his direction. "Come hither."  
She did as instructed. She stood in front of him, hands behind her back. "What is it that you wish for, my child?" He asked. Olivia noticed that Hera had looked away, upset at the earlier argument.

"Is it okay if I take some time to think this over? Its a bit overwhelming to have such a choice." She questioned.

"I guess. We will be here for some times anyway, Oceanus managed to trash Olympus, whilst we were down here, when you were away." The girl nodded at this. The lord of the Gods when back to talking to his daughters and son.

Olivia stood at the table, studying Hera's face, which was looking everywhere except the girl.

"I know you may be upset about earlier, I know I was in the wrong to argue with you. I do value you and your opinion, and I shouldn't had lashed out like that. It may mean nothing, but I apologise from the bottom of my heart. You may not accept it, but I have a heavy heart for announcing that in front of everyone. I'm sorry, M'lady." The girl sighed. She turned about to walk away when someone called at her.

"Wait." Lady Hera stood from her chair, catching everyone's attention. The room went silent. The woman walked up to the girl, and looked her in the eyes. "Thank you." She said.

"I don't understand. For what?" The girl looked confused at the woman.

"For having the courage to apologise. Many argue with me, but none come to apologise even if they are wrong, or right, in this case. So thank you for respecting me, and apologising. You were right, child." The Queen of the Gods said smiling. Olivia nodded at her, returning a smile. "Oh, and Olivia?" Hera spoke up once more. Everyone still eyeing the girl and their Queen.

"Yes?" Olivia asked.

"What you seek will be answered soon." The woman said, before returning to her assigned seat at the table. Everyone else returning to their activities. Olivia watched, narrowing her eyes, trying to figure out what the Goddess of marriage and Childbirth meant. She smiled, nodding having realised the only thing she desired at that moment was the truth. The truth about her parent.

"Anderson." Dionysus said. Olivia chuckled, he finally remembered her name. "Here are the files for your next class." He smirked, the God of Wine knew Olivia didn't like sharing her knowledge, teaching little children, who didn't listen to her. She took the papers sighing, glaring at the camp director and left the big house.

Once outside, she looked at the papers. Class 2&3A. At least she got her favourite class to teach. And it was English and Drama. She thought that perhaps it wasn't at all as bad as it seemed in the first place.

* * *

It was time for Olivia's class. A part of her was looking forward to it, there were some pretty nice kids in that class, but on the other hand, she'd have to answer foolish questions, but she decided that it was part of the job. The first kids started rolling in, and she welcomed them with a small, heartwarming smile. All of the 20 children took their seats. Olivia's eyes scanned the classroom;kids aged between 8 and 12. This was going to be interesting. Seeing as the lesson was based on drama with an addition to english, the kids all got mixed up into a single group.

"Alright guys, nice to see you again. Are you all okay?" Olivia asked. She received some nods along with a couple of "yes'" and "mhm's".

"That's nice to hear. Okay, today I was instructed to teach you Shakespeare." She started, she heard annoyed moans from all around her classroom. "Exactly. That's why I decided to pick out an original fairytale, and let you act it out, alright?" She said, holding up SnowWhite and the Seven Dwarves. She smirked after the children's faces lit up. "Open your books." And with that she started reading;  
"Long ago, in a faraway place, there lived a lovely princess named Snow White. Her hair was black as coal, her lips red as rose, and her skin as white as snow. Snow White's stepmother, the Queen, was very cruel. She hated anyone who was more beautiful than she. The Queen treated Snow White like a servant. Snow White never complained. She was obedient and hard-working, but she dreamed of a handsome prince who would take her away to his castle. One day, while drawing water from the well, a handsome stranger did appear, charmed by Snow White's singing. But Snow White was too shy to speak to him. Inside the castle, the Queen asked her magic mirror, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" Every day the mirror had the same reply. "You are the fairest," he told her. And the Queen was content for another day. But as Snow White grew older, she also grew more beautiful. And the Queen became very jealous. One day the magic mirror told the Queen that someone else was the fairest in the land. It was the princess, Snow White! In a jealous rage, the Queen called her royal huntsman into the throne room. "Take Snow White far into the forest and kill her," she commanded. "And as proof of your deed, bring me back her heart in this." Olivia acted out every little bit she thought appropriate, she thought that she may aswell make this fun for them, its a free lesson, nothing too hard. But before she could carry on, she was interrupted by someone opening the door to the classroom and peaking their head in. It was Oliver.

"Olivia, Chiron wants to see you and your class." He said. Everyone groaned at the information.

"Why?" She asked, approaching him, as he stood up, opening the door more. The whole class followed their teenage teacher as she started a conversation with her best friend, she turned and gestured for them to sit back at their places, they all followed the command, not wanting to cross Olivia.

"Dionysus decided to have capture the flag earlier today, because the Gods apparently want to watch, its all probably a lie for him to be recognised by the 'good work' he's doing at the camp, and he wants everyone to participate." Oliver whispered to Olivia, who was leaning on the door frame, he made brackets using his index and middle fingers when he said 'good work'.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about, huh? When's the wedding?" The oldest of the kids shouted, laughing. The other kids "ooooh'ed" and "aww'ed" at the two. He received glares from both Olivia and Oliver and he shut himself up.

"Fine." Olivia sighed turning back and walking to the front of the classroom. "Guys, we're going to have to cut this short, unfortunately. You all need to step outside and join the rest of the campers." The class followed her order and all stepped outside, joining the gathering of demi-gods awaiting the announcement.

Olivia and Oliver took their usual places on top of a shed, which gave them a pretty good view of the whole battlefield of the capture the flag game. They hadn't played capture the flag ever since Olivia's incident four years back. They noticed Dionysus walking onto the wooden stage, behind him the twelve Olympians with Persephone and Hades.

"Good Afternoon, Children. Its nice to see you all here for this." He gestured with his hands as he spoke, throwing a fake smile at the campers. He started to speak again, but Oliver's voice towered over his.

"He is as fake as they come, ain't he?" Oliver chuckled, propped on his elbows, laying down, only with his head held up for him to see what was going on. Olivia laughed at his statement nodding. She sat by him, cross-legged.

"-And so, today, we will have Capture the Flag earlier, before dinner, and the winning team will be awarded with a banquet, while the other has to return to normal activities. The Gods will place bets on who they think will win, after the teams are announced, the ones that bet correctly will join the winning team for the feast, while the others will joing the rest of the camp in their activities. Our five guests will be joining in today's battle, everyone has to participate. " Dionysus finished, and everyone clapped and cheered him off the stage.

A chalkboard was soon twisted in the campers' direction, revealing the teams. Red team: Zeus, Athena, Hades, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Artemis&Demeter. Blue team: Hestia, Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Aphrodite&everyone else. There were some groans and cheers descending from the half-bloods gathered in front of the stage. Everyone started to separate into the teams, reds clearly had an advantage. Oliver turned to Olivia.

"Are you going to fight?" He asked, looking at her. Olivia looked back at him and narrowed her eyes.

"What? No, of course not. I couldn't, not after last time." She said, looking back to the crowd, the campers gathering their equipment and weapons.

Just then, Oliver's siblings came along, shouting at him to join them in the game, they needed everyone they could find.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Oliver said, lifting himself off the ground, as he patted Olivia on the back, waving and running to his brothers and sisters. She sighed, moving into a more comfortable possition, one that Oliver had before. She dropped her head back, closing her eyes, as she heard voices not far from her. Nobody knew their little hiding place during this game except for Apollo's children and Chiron. She looked over in the direction it came from, and noticed Chiron leading the Gods to a table a couple feet away from her shed.

"Shit." Olivia mumbled, as the Gods and Goddesses took their seats, each placing a bet. Most had voted for the red team, in exception of Apollo, Ares, Hestia and Hermes, who had voted for their children.

She then heard hooves knocking on the ground, and they got louder and louder, as something advanced in her direction. Olivia lay down, hoping whatever it was would pass, without noticing her.

"Olivia!" It was Chiron. "I know you're up there, come down."

The girl sighed, as she let a dying whale noise escape her mouth.

"Yes?" She asked, and she hung her head, half of her body still on the shed, facing Chiron.

"I need you to participate." Chiron told the girl.

"Yeah, because that turned out great last time." She answered, doing a backflip down to the ground, landing with ease. She turned to face the centaur.

"That was four years ago, you're older, more capable, you can control everything more." He tried convincing her.

"Have you thought about the fact that the powers may have increased in strength too?" She asked him, as they walked past the table.

"Yes, but I think you should try again. After all, the blue team needs a fighter like you." The centaur smiled, stopping in front of the weapon stand.

"If you insist. I am not happy though." She said, looking away.

"Good. Grab a sword." Chiron smiled, pointing at the sword stand. Only one sword was left.

"Bronze?!" Olivia smirked, annoyed by the only choice she had. "Can't I use my swords?" Olivia questioned.

"Olivia..." Chiron warned.

"Fine." She answered, reaching for body armour. "Oh great. And I don't get body armour. Today is just my day!" She sarcastically snapped.

"You've managed without it before, come on don't sulk." Chiron patted her on her shoulder.

Meanwhile the Gods were watching the two exchange words.

"This ought to be interesting, she's fighting." Apollo pointed out to his sisters.

"Yeah, I mean the last time she fought...was a long time ago." Artemis added.

"I just hope she doesn't use her full powers during the fight. Or any, at all." Athena said.

"And that is because...?" Apollo questioned.

"Their strength has extremely increased over the years. She's nearly sixteen, her powers are now at their full potential. If she unleashes them, she unleashes the underworld." Athena answered.

"Like, literally?" Apollo looked confused. Athena laughed at her younger brother.

"Its a metaphor, moron. She means Olivia will cause chaos." Artemis corrected her brother, with her head in her hands.

Olivia searched the blue team for Oliver, and went to stand by him as soon as she caught a glimpse of his position.

"I thought you said you weren't fighting." Oliver said, smiling.

"Chiron insisted." She answered.

Before they had a chance to communicate anymore, the horn blew. All campers charged. Olivia pointed hand signals at Oliver-a secret language the two made up when they were children. He unerstood perfectly, and followed her. They decided to take a different route than the others, creeping along the outskirts of the battlefield.

It was well into the fight, and everyone on the blue team had been taken down except for Oliver and Olivia. The two then advanced to the middle of the outskirts of the battlefield, where the Gods had a clear view, quite close to their table.

"This isn't how I planned my death." Oliver whispered to his best friend, gripping his sword.

"You're not going to die." Olivia snapped, aware that they were the only two. Majority of the red team too had been taken down, except for the last six. Olivia ran through the posibilities about who her opponents might be, and she was certain that four of them were Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and Nico. The other two were probably two other hunters. She glanced at the board with the bets on, she hoped she could prove all of them wrong. She had to, for the sake of the entertainment, as well as making an impression. Suddenly, Olivia heard a twig snap, and the tension built, she stopped dead in her tracks, dragging Oliver with her. All of a sudden, Thalia and her two fellow hunters stepped out of the shadows. The two charged at Oliver, who took the challenge with ease, while Thalia stayed, readying for the fight she was going to have with Olivia.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there?" Thalia smirked, drawing her sword instead of her bow and arrows. It seemed that she hadn't been equipt with them, which was quite strange.

Olivia finally attacked. The two girls stood in one place, trading thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. Thalia had no trouble matching Olivia. Olivia took a step to the left. Thalia stepped the other way, maintaining her relationship with Olivia. They continued stepping around in a circle. The Gods' mouths dropped at what was going on between the two.

Eyes on Olivia, Thalia gripped her sword, tightly. The younger girl then leaped forward. The two duelled, their blades flashed and rang. Suddenly, Olivia managed to swing her knife at Thalia, who ducked it, and came up wide-eyed.

Olivia took this opportunity to swing her sword hard, the connection so powerful, it disarmed Thalia, she stumbled back, falling to the ground, holding her arm from the powerful strike of her opponent. Before Olivia could properly ready herself for another duel, Annabeth appeared out of the blue, smirking at Olivia.

"You may have taken Thalia down, but this time it won't be that easy." Annabeth said. Olivia managed to stand up straight, readying her sword in her left hand. Annabeth tried to mistaken Olivia by stepping to the left, and then the right, but the girl was too smart for that, and her eyes followed Annabeth's exact moves, and she only stepped when necessary. Annabeth then charged, and they were off. Olivia cracked a smile. She made sure to make eye contact. For a brief moment, she could see uncertainty in her opponent's eyes. She felt grateful for the advantage.

Advancing. Annabeth charged at her with the silver blade upheld, going to her foreswing and following it with a backswing. Olivia dodged the first and met the second with her bronze sword. The weight of the thing sent her opponent's blade back…but not far enough to knock the blade free of her hands.

Annabeth striked. This arcing shot sliced the fabric of Olivia's shirt at the bottom section. It missed the flesh behind it by perhaps a centimeter, Olivia was extremely vulnerable, not having any armour on whatsoever. Annabeth staggered. Olivia swung. Her sword missed, though not close enough to eat fabric. The opponent managed another smirk, this time at the spryness of her dodge. Olivia had to admit it was impressive, but this time, the sight only made her angrier.

Swing. Swing. Swing. The first two missed badly, but the third, a backswing off the one before it, found flesh. The heavy sword ate through her opponent's leg as easily as air, badly scratching the knee. Olivia swung again, creating a scar on Annabeth's other leg, not too harshly, but enough to make sure she won this fight, she wasn't planning on causing Annabeth any major injuries, so she didn't fight to her full potential. The fighter dropped to a knee, tried to stand, and dropped again. The Gods were astounded by what they were seeing, this young, un-claimed girl had just beat two of some of their best fighters. Zeus smirked, knowing they were in for an entertaining fight. Before Olivia had a chance to react, Percy grabbed her from behind, dragging her backwards, she tried to escape the grip but it wasn't easy.

"That's my boy!" Poseidon shouted, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was an intense fight between Oliver and Nico. The son of the God of the Underworld backhanded Oliver, unexpectadly, to which he received a punch in the cheek to. The two had both lost their weapons in their intense fight, matching each other's skill. Nico disappeared, shadow-travelling behind Oliver and hitting him on the head, then slicing some of the flesh on Oliver's stomach with a knife he pulled out of his shoe. Oliver spun, and before he fell, he disarmed Nico of his knife with one simple move, and stabbed it into his thigh. Both fell, grabbing their injuries.

* * *

Olivia was still struggling with Percy's grip on her. Thalia then advanced towards her, hands clenched in fists. She threw one punch, to which Olivia barely managed to dodge, so that Thalia only slightly caught her nose. Thalia threw another punch, which hit Olivia's jaw pretty hard. She then punched her in the stomach, Olivia wanted to cringe in pain, but was still in Percy's hold.

* * *

"You have to stop them! They'll kill her." Oliver begged Chiron, watching the intense and brutal fight.

"No they won't. You have to trust Olivia, she knows what she is doing. Watch, Oliver." Chiron replied. They set their eyes back to the fight.

* * *

Thalia threw another punch to the Other side of Olivia's jaw. The hunter retrieved her hand, holding it, pain striking through it due to the powerful connection. Noticing this, Olivia lunged her head forward, connecting her forehead to Thalia's nose, sending her flying once again, she then stabbed Percy's foot with her heel, then elbowed him, causing him to release her. She twisted on her heels to face him, punched him in the face once, and then kicked him below the belt. She glanced back, and noted Thalia who was standing up, and grabbed the top and bottom of Percy's body shield and threw him onto Thalia. The two fell onto the ground defeated by the teenager.

Olivia approached the two of her opponents. She picked up two weapons as she went along. Thalia was holding her bleeding nose, a sword met her face as she turned her head to the right. Percy tried to get up, reaching for a sword, he managed to grab it, but before he could aim it at Olivia, her other sword flashed to a centimetre away from his throat.

"Put the sword down." Olivia demanded, her expression emotionless. Percy did as he was asked, and placed the weapon down. The 15 year-old's sword following his throat everywhere. "Throw it to me." He did. "Down on you knees, hands behind your head." He also followed that command. "Don't move." She spat, those were her last words before she lifted her sword. Everyone now was at the edge of the seats. She wouldn't kill him, would she?! The Gods all started to murmur among each other.

Percy shut his eyes tight, scared of his fate. Olivia raised her sword even higher. Everyone watching gasped even more. With lightning speed she started lowering the sword. She stabbed it in. Into the ground. The audience released their breaths, gobsmacked by what had just happened. Percy opened his eyes, and breathed out.

"For a second, I thought you were going to kill me." Percy exclaimed.

"I was..." Olivia replied. Percy's face fell. "I'm joking, no need to get so scared, I don't kill unless I have to, this is just a dangerous game." She smirked at him. She twisted the other sword in a circle around her fingers, before throwing it up, and catching the sharp tip, and facing it towards Thalia, who took it, nodding at Olivia.

The victor walked away from the two she had just defeated, she headed towards the red flag, that stood directly infront of her. The girl looked at it, up and down. She raised her hands, and grabbed it, removing it from its place. She walked in front of the table where the Gods were seated, and layed the flag down, flat, in front of them. She raised from her kneeling position, and looked at each and everyone of them, she smiled at the four who placed bets on her team.

"Blue victory." She said, before walking away, like nothing had happened.

Olivia heard people whispering as she passed them, however she ignored it all. She was in no mood to worry about what they said about her. Every single person watched shocked, as the girl who had beat the legendary fighters of Camp Half-Blood passed them. She helped Oliver up, and provided support as he shuffled along.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get up, and clean all this mess up! Come on! After you finish that, we will have one more announcement today, gather by the stage." Chiron shouted, hurrying the campers along. Today had been one heck of a day.

* * *

After everyone cleaned up the field of the weapons, Dionysus called them in for another announcement.

"Well, that was a very interesting fight!" He failed to sound pleased whatsoever. "Well done to the blue team, who have one! First victory in a good couple of years!" He threw all of them a smile. "You will feast in the mess hall with the four Gods who had placed the bets on your team." Dionysus sounded nervous.

"Wait!" Someone from the crowd shouted. Olivia stepped up next to the stage. "I recovered the flag, being the last one standing. Don't you think I deserve a say in this?" She questioned. The Gods smirked at the girl, she just had to challenge everything. The blue team cheered her on.

"Oh really? I'm sorry but I make the rules. Now off you go." Dionysus lowered his voice as he spoke to her.

"Son. Let her speak." Zeus ordered. Olivia smirked at Dionysus, as she turned to face the audience.

"The blue team may have won, and it may be a victory that won't be seen again any time soon, but I think this calls for a bigger celabration, it was a very tight battle. Therefore, I think everyone deserves to feast on the banquet tonight, no matter if they were on the red or blue team, no matter if they are God or Half-Blood, or any other creature ." Olivia spoke to her fellow campers. Glancing at Chiron towards the end of her sentence, who smiled. She received cheers from all around the gathering.

"But..." Dionysus tried to protest.

"I think they have already made their mind up." Zeus chuckled.

"Very well. Eveyone make their way towards the Dining hall. Let's get going!" Chiron lastly said, and every one of the hugry campers walked towards the feast that was waiting for them.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? What did you think? I have to tell you, I had spent forever on those fighting scenes, I just couldn't get myself to like it the first few times. That was chapter 7 for you. Thank you for tuning it (;  
**Spoiler For Next Chapter!** Olivia breaks the rules once again, and she defends Oliver when he is verbally abused. Also, an old foe visits camp to finish what he started O:  
**See you next time! Bye (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This is chapter eight of le story. This chapter includes death X_X after a brutal fight. Plus! Olivia finally gets claimed! HOORAY! Enjoy (;

* * *

Every single camper made their way into the mess hall. Satyrs taking the waiter's duty that evening, ran around placing over-sized portions of different foods onto the four tables that were spread along the dining hall. It all had been prepared for this feast. Drooling, Cheering and anticipated faces filled the massive room, everyone took their assigned seats, finding their name on a small folded piece of paper, placed upright. Olivia and Oliver entered much later than the other campers, having checked the med bay to see to Oliver's injuries. Now all patched up and ready to function again, Oliver's mouth hung open, he had never seen that much food before in his life. The two took the last of the empty seats during a talk from the King of the Gods. He raised his glass of wine and looked from left to right over all the campers. The table of the Immortals sat at the head of the room, some distance from the others, Olivia frowned at this, it was surely Dionysus' work, he never liked his campers anyway.

"Its a pleasure to dine with you on this fine evening. I give my thanks to one camper, who had made it possible for all of us to share this feast. With no further or do, dig in!" Zeus announced, smiling. Everyone clapped and cheered, right before reaching for the unique and tropical flavours that lay on the table in front of them.

Olivia watched the Gods for a while, before she started to eat herself. Dionysus was missing. This was peculiar and Olivia frowned once again. She decided to enjoy this evening, and celebrate her victory, once again, she began to feel like herself again.

Time passed, entertainment was offered, singing and dancing from anyone and everyone that wanted to participate.

Olivia kept glancing at the Gods, most having finished their third or fourth glass of wine, were politely asking for more, the waiters obliged, and went off to fetch some more wine. She kept watch. The satyrs poured the wine. She noted the disgusted looks on the Gods' faces after having tasted it. She chuckled at this, knowing a thing or two about wine, her father, being a rich Lord back in England educated her, she was only young, but she remembered the most important points he made. Olivia knew they must have ran out of Dionysus' favourite wine, and they started serving the cheapest one they stored, they had large amounts of it, it had to go somewhere. Olivia then remembered about a secret room she uncovered below the mess hall when she was nine. As the perfect plan formed in her head, she grinned to herself.

"Come on, you have to help me." She nudged Oliver. Taking one last bite of his pork leg, he cleaned his hands and face, following his best friend. Having caught up to her, he started asking questions.

"Where are we going?" He anxiously asked.

"The God of Wine keeps secrets from us campers. We're going to break the rules." She said, winking at him. They checked the coast after they had reached a wooden door at the far end of the room. It was clear, everyone was discussing their own subjects with their own groups of friends, they entered. The stairs led to the basement. Oliver laughed.

"Everyone knows about the basement, Olivia." He said, still following her.

"Oh no, Oliver, we're not going to the basement, we are going a little farther." Olivia smiled, forcing a massive stone door open.

The two entered. Olivia smiled, she hoped the Olympus wine that was stored here before was still at its place, and it was. Before them, a dusty, ancient-looking room filled with barrels of wine stacked on top of eachother, barely making space for movement.

"Whoa...How come you never told me about this?" He questioned, nitting his eyebrows together.

"It was my secret hiding place when I was a kid. This is how I won all of our hide-and-seek games." Olivia grinned at the confused boy.

"Smart girl." Oliver chuckled, as Olivia threw a barrel at him. Oliver picked it up barely feeling any weight, the boy had a surfer look and body, just like his father.

Olivia rolled another to him, and he too picked that up.

"Go, wait for me up the stairs, I'll get the red wine." She said, looking around the different labels.

"Then which on have I got?" He questioned, confused.

"White wine. We'll give them a choice, they seem to like that." Olivia didn't take her eyes off the barrels. "Aha! Here you are!" She exclaimed at the wodden tubs. She also picked up two, possessing unbelievable strength and followed Oliver up the stairs.

As they left the basement, Olivia shut the wooden door, everyone still getting on with their own conversations. The two walked along the outskirts of the room, a barrel in each hand. Without speaking, they reached the Gods' table and placed one barrel at each end. They finally stood in front of the Gods who were distracted from their talks, by the two.

"What is this?" Hera quesitoned, gazing at the teens.

"My lady, these are barrels of wine, which we retrieved from the basement. Lord Dionysus likes to keep this particular wine stacked in a locked room, down in the basement. Unfortunately for him, the room was discovered some years back." She answered, looking amused at the faces of the Gods. "Okay, let me try again. This is wine from Olympus, one which the God of Wine himself had made. The labels suggest it is even better than the one you are served on Olympus." Olivia added, at this moment, Chiron passed the table, behind the Gods, also watching Olivia and Oliver explaining themselves. The Gods decided to try the wine. Olivia didn't need anymore than the smiles that she received as answers when the Gods and Goddesses tasted the newly found wine.

Oliver, being called over by some girls, left Olivia to her own accord.

"Well , you were right. Thank you for saving us from that dreadful taste we had to swallow before." Hepheastus laughed, everyone nodding at his statement.

"Not a problem, Lord Hephaestus." Olivia smiled at him. Most of the Gods went back to their conversations, and food, in exception of Zeus, Hera, Athena, Apollo and Artemis.

"Oh, I think it is." Chiron said, crossing his arms standing directly above Zeus.

"Oh dear." Olivia mumbled.

"Oh dear indeed, you know what breaking the rules will cost you." Chiron exclaimed. Olivia sighed, looking away.

"Cleaning the toilets, or polishing weapons, or doing something horrid-again." She answered, sheepishly looking back at the centaur.

"Actually, seeing as you are quite beat up, I'll give you and Oliver the task of redecorationg one of the Satyr cabins." He said, throwing a mop at her. Olivia caught it with her left hand, and placed it in her right.

"Right..." She said.

"Speaking of Oliver..." Chiron trailed off, looking around the room. Olivia noticed it had gone awfully quiet, she searched for the Son of Apollo, as did the remaining five Gods still watching her and Chiron's conversation. A child of Ares was spotted, starting to verbally abuse the boy. Olivia clenched her fist. It was Josh Brooks, the camp bully. He picked on Oliver a lot when they were younger, it had stopped after Olivia beat him up, but it seems it had started again. Olivia turned back to the Gods and Chiron.

"Excuse me, Lords and Ladies, it seems as if I am needed...I shall see you around another time." She managed to crack a small smile.

"Olivia..." Chiron warned. The girl completely ignored the warning, as she walked towards her bestfriend who was being made fun of, spinning the mop in circles with her hand.

"Oh no." Chiron mumbled to himself. It caught the five Gods' attention, they all turned to him.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"It seems like we are getting the old Olivia back. The fearless, powerful, dangerous, yet fun-loving and wise girl who had disappeared four years ago." Chiron swallowed, facing the Gods. Their heads looked back at the boy throwing insults and Olivia and Oliver. Everyone stopped their tasks, and watched the fight.

"-What exactly are you trying to achieve by talking to the Daughters of Aphrodite, eh? A loser like you couldn't get a pretty girl like them. What exactly can you do except shoot arrows and sing? You're a pretty boy, those girls need someone macho and strong." Josh snapped, laughing with his siblings. Olivia was getting closer to her bestfriend. She saw the hurt in his eyes. She stopped, facing Oliver, also listening to the insults. She wasn't going to act, not yet, she kept looking at her best friend. Apollo also gripped his cutlery hearing the insults. Athena placed her hand over his, trying to comfort him. "-Oh look, here comes your girlfriend, are you going to get her to save your arse again?" Brooks laughed again. Oliver looked at Olivia, she saw the tears in his eyes, he was an emotional boy. Kath, one of Brooks' siblings tried to stop him from carrying on, Olivia was pissed off, the girl saw it, her brother however was very stubborn and he shook her grip off. At that moment, Joshua Brooks threw the blueberry pie he was holding at Oliver. Olivia didn't have to turn, she knew it was coming. As it came, she slightly released her grip, letting the mop slide down. She looked down concentrating, when the pie was two centimetres away from Oliver's face, he shut his eyes. Suddenly, Olivia flashed the mop up, tipping the pie up, sending it spinning in the air. She watched it, narrowing her eyes, when it was just above the bestfriend's head, she swung the mop once again, this time from left to right, hitting the pie with large impact. Hitting it, Olivia spun on her left toes lifting her right leg off the ground, so that she watched the bully get punished. It flew through the air faster than lightning. Her aim was impeccable, and it hit Josh directly in the face. Everyone watched in disbelief.

"Hey Brooks, looks like you've got something on your face. FYI, darling, Oliver, over here is more 'macho' than you will ever be, as far as I am concerned, you were beat by a female in a sword fighting tournament, perhaps you over-estimate your abilities." Olivia mocked, receiving laughs from all around the room. "How about you take the incomplex hint, and restrain yourself from sqwuaking. I suggest you take your rambunctious behaviour out of here, this is a harmonious dinner, that everyone wants to enjoy without hearing your obstreperous act. If you have problem with either me or Oliver, I asseverate you to come speak to us alone, instead of insisting on humiliating us infront of the whole residence of the Camp." Josh gawked at Olivia as she spoke, the girl knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to give the boy a taste of his own medicine. "I don't expect you to have knowledge of the interpratations of most of those words into your English. But you can check the dictionary yourself." She said half smiling at the boy who was now turning red. "Oh, and one more thing, I would clean yourself up if I were you, violet is definately not your colour." Everyone was now looking amused at the argument, including the Gods, Olivia lastly added, "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have a cabin to redecorate."

"You'll pay for this, Anderson!" Josh shouted after her. "I have a sword!" Clearly angry at being made fun of.

"And I have a mop!" She shouted back, grabbing the bucket which stood at the entrance and raising her cleaning equipment. She left the dining hall Oliver following, smiling. The campers cheered after her, as she walked, each whispering excatly the same three words, 'Olivia is back!'

The Gods looked at a grinning Chiron who was calming everyone down, also whispering among each other.

Athena and Zeus were both smiling at what the girl had just done.

"It seems Chiron was right. She is back." Artemis chuckled.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this stay even more now." Apollo joined in, grinning.

Everyone went back to eating and talking, as the entertainment resumed.

* * *

Oliver sped up, walking in line with Olivia. He put his arm around her shoulder swiftly, the two were the same height. Oliver looked at Olivia who has smiling and lost in thought. The boy looked back in front of him.

"Thanks for the save back there. How much do I owe you now?" He smirked. This caused for Olivia to snap back into reality.

"Huh?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, looking at Oliver. The Son of Apollo chuckled at his friend, still walking side by side.

"I said, thanks for the save. I owe you a lot. Maybe even more than you owe Gary." Oliver laughed to himself. Olivia's face filled with horror, she stopped walking.

"Gary..." She mumbled. She looked back at Oliver. "I forgot to call him about his boat. I have to go." Olivia held out her bucket. Oliver approached her, having walked on after she stopped. He put her hand down.

"No. You will do it another time." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her along. They reached the cabin and entered. It was old and rusty, it was clear it hadn't been used in a long time.

The two stood at the entrance, staring at the small cabin. It was wrecked; Wooden windows were falling away from their hinges, spider-webs filled the room, dust covered every unhidden surface.

"Well..." Oliver cleared his throat.

"I will get the electric screwdriver, paint, paint brushes, screws, a hammer, the saw, the measuring tape, new hinges and the wood. You kill the erm...eight-legged monsters that are crawling on the wall." She smiled, handing Oliver the mop with her thumbs up. Olivia left before he had a chance to argue.

Oliver started to wipe away all of the spider webs with the mop, dipping it into the bucket with the water when it lost its contents. By the time Olivia returned with all of the equipment, Oliver managed to wash the wooden floors and the wooden walls. Olivia peeked her head in through the door.

"Are they dead?" She asked looking at Oliver. He laughed at her childish behaviour, resting his chin on his hand which was placed at the top of the mop.

"Yeah, they're dead." He answered. The girl walked in, placing down the tub of paint, with everything else on top. "OH MY GODS!" Oliver shouted, putting his hands on each side of his face, his mouth formed an 'O'.

"What?" Olivia looked at him, her face fell.

"Behind you! Its gigantic!" He pointed somewhere behind Olivia, the girl jumped behind him, resting her hands on his left shoulder, looking out. "I'm kidding. Your face was priceless." He said in between laughs. Olivia threw him a glare, punching him on the shoulder, once again approaching the paint.

"I hate you." Olivia mumbled, removing the lid, revealing maroon brown paint, with a hint of a gold boarder around it.

"You're not mad, you know you love me really." Oliver joked, picking up a paint brush. Olivia sighed, shaking her head, he really scared her for a second. "I'll start the painting, you fix the windows." He said, handing her the screws.

Olivia unfastened the current screws, throwing them away as she removed them. She held the rotting wood as she removed the hinges. Olivia measured the size of the window, and she left to cut the wood outside. When she came back, she acknowledged how much Oliver had actually painted.

She looked around, before returning to the window. Within two minutes the new window shutters were in place. She took another piece of wood, and hammered it on top of the vertically standing blockes of wood of the outer fireplace. She ran her hand along the newly placed wood, turning to Oliver.

"Do you need any help?" She asked the boy, who only had one wall left.

"No, but you can go get some more paint, I was thinking about you doing some like, little patterns here and there. Get bright colours though." Oliver said, not taking his eyes off his paintbrush.

"Is it really necessary?" Olivia moaned about the request, the store shed was a good five minutes away.

"We have to do something, or we will be finished before eight, and the later we finish the less we have to deal with Dionysus." Oliver stated. Olivia chuckled, putting back the hammer into the box of equipment.

"For once you said something smart. We should get you to inhale paint fumes more often. Actually no, that's dangerous." Olivia contradicted herself.

"Why?" Oliver questioned, half interested.

"Destruction of brain cells and disruption in normal brain activity is caused with over-exposure to paint fumes. When toxic paint fumes are inhaled, these toxins target fatty tissues like the myelin sheath of the brain. Over time, this protective covering of the brain becomes removed, reducing brain cells and damaging axons." She answered, opening the door.

"Right..." Oliver said, confused about the explanation. Olivia shook her head turning her body to face the outside.

"Nevermind." With that, she left.

Olivia passed the campers who had finished their dinner, and were resuming their activities. Chiron galloped towards her, soon beside her on the path.

"How is it going?" He questioned.

"Fine, I'm just going to get some colourful paint, as Oliver requested. He has decided that he wants patterns, eventhough we still have to move all the furniture in, hang the pictures and sweep afterwards, we should be finished by nine."

"Is the fast drying paint doing alright?" He asked more, stopping outside of the store shed as Olivia entered.

"Yeah. Its a bit...shiny, though. Hecate?" She asked, walking out with neon coloured paint.

"Yes, Hecate." He answered the girls question, now walking back, the two walked in comfortable silence, until they reached the shed.

"You can't enter until we finished." Olivia smirked, shutting the door. Chiron shook his head, and galloped away, to find something useful to do.

Olivia placed the paint down, and picked up a thinner paintbrush than the one Oliver held.

"So...what exactly were you thinking?" Oliver questioned looking around the small shed.

"I don't know. Flowers?" He looked at her sheepishly.

"I guess..." The girl walked over to the far end of the cabin, she turned her head right, then left. "If I put the four petal there, the stem would go there..." Olivia mumbled to herself. Oliver started humming 'The eye of the Tiger', as he went to put the equipment that was no longer being used away. Olivia started her creation, the images formed in her head as she placed paintbrush to wall. Oliver returned, and sat down on the stool that he brought in as he watched Olivia work. She was finished twenty minutes later, paint smudges all over her hands.

"Well?" She asked, standing by Oliver, who was gaping at the artwork in front of him, he jumped at the sound of her voice. "You're scared of my voice?" Olivia asked in a low tone.

"Says the girl who is scared of-" He was cut off by Olivia pointing the mop at his throat.

"Don't you dare say it." She warned. Oliver cleared his throat and looked back at the flowers.

"Wow." He commented. "Its beautiful."

"Good." Olivia smiled, closing the smaller barrels of paint. Oliver made his way towards her, and kneeled down beside the paint. He dipped his fingers in and rubbed the paint in his thumb and index and middle fingers.

"This colour is blinding." He chuckled. He turned to Olivia and smudged it on her cheek, neon green paint among her tanned skin looked quite good. She turned to him, giving him the 'are-you-kidding-me' look. The boy shrugged at her. The two placed the paint outside and started moving the furniture in. It was nine twenty five when they finished.

"Viola!" Oliver said, standing in front of Olivia, his arms spread out.

"Well I guess we're done." Olivia had her hands on her hips. "I need a shower, I'm covered in paint. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, giving her best friend a hug.

"Adios, Amiga!" Oliver had a really bad spanish accent.

"Hasta luego, chico." She answered, grinning. Oliver was dumbfounded. He knew she spoke English, German, French and Russian, but Spanish? She was very confusing indeed.

* * *

The next day everything was suppose to run smoothly with no interuptions, no attacks, no fights. It was suppose to be like that. But it was far from it. Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico all left the camp, Olivia and Oliver said their goodbye's, hugging them all. Oliver even received a kiss on the cheek from Thalia.

Olivia sat in her cabin, her mobile phone out, she was debating which one out of the two people she should call. She sat on her bed, staring at her phone.

"Lets do this." She told herself, dialing a number.

"Hello?" Said a female voice from the other end of the line.

"Angela, hi, its Olivia." The girl said, smiling at the voice of her step-mother.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you? You haven't called in a good couple of weeks, is everything alright?" The woman asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine...I have to tell you...something, actually." Olivia started, but she was cut off by Angela.

"Oohh! Have you finally got a boyfriend?" Angela questioned impatiently grining at herself.

"What? No." Olivia declined the thought, she would blush if she could, but Olivia didn't blush.

"Oh my goodness, honey are you pregnant?" Her stepmother gasped. "Oh my, why didn't you call sooner, or did you just find out?" Olivia's smile fell, as she facepalmed herself.

"Angela, Angela stop. Its not that, and it won't be any time soon, I assure you." Olivia laughed to herself. "No, I'm calling because I was on a quest two days ago, and-"

"Are you hurt? Olivia speak to me, are you hurt?" Angela demanded. The woman knew everything about Olivia and the fact that she was a half-blood, her father filled her in on the details, Olivia didn't know which ones, but certainly enough for her to understand. The girl was told that Angela and her father got into a relationship right after she was born, she found out she was pregnant with his child when Olivia was five.

"No! Are you feeling okay? You're not usually like this...is everything alright at home? Is it Robert?" Olivia started to worry at her step-mothers behaviour, and she questioned about her younger half-brother.

"No, he's perfectly fine and so am I, I'm just...worried, that's all." Angela replied, biting her lip anxiously.

"There isn't a need. Look, I am calling because I need to ask you to call Gary...I sort of borrowed his boat for the quest, and it kind of...exploded...and BOOM, BAM, KABOOM, so I need you to break the news to him as lightly as you can...I'd call but I'm scared for my life." Olivia laughed it off, as her step mother listened to her.

"I'll do that. Don't worry I'm sure he will only be mad for the next year or so, and then it will wear off...eventually." Angela tried to make it sound as sweetly as she could. Olivia scrunched her nose, creating creases on her forehead as she received the news.

"Thanks, Angela, you're saving my life." Olivia chuckled.

"Not a problem sweetie, but I have to run now, I've got to talk to Robert's tutor. Call soon." Angela replied.

"Bye." Olivia ended the call. She sighed rubbing her eyes. "One problem down."

An explosion caused Olivia to shoot her head up, she grabbed her jumper and weapons and ran outside to see what was happening. The fact that her cabin was placed quite high on top of a hill, increased her view on the camp, she liked that, she knew what happened at what time, she kept watch over everyone and everything and knew if something happened. Her gaze searched all over for the cause of the eardrum popping boom. Her eyes fell on the open space in the centre of the camp, where everyone gathered, someone seemed to be shouting at the campers, with Chiron in their grip. Olivia clenched her jaw as she ran down for a closer view.

The image of the figure cleared as she got closer to the bottom. He was very slim, yet he was in the form of water. Olivia's first thoughts was that it was Poseidon, but as she approached the crowd, she realised it wasn't at all the God of the Sea, far from it. It was Oceanus.

"OLIVIA!" He yelled, gripping Chiron's throat. "Come out, you disgraceful creature, or he dies!" The titan yelled stretching his hand, Chiron trying to escape the tight grip on his throat. Many campers raised their weapons waiting for the order to attack.

"Let him go!" A yell originated from the crowd. Olivia advanced out of the shadows, facing her enemy. "This is between me and you, no one else." The titan's hand still holding Chiron.

"If so, tell them to lower their weapons. I came to finish what I started, destroy the Anderson family, and seeing as you are the last of their kind, you are the last I need to destroy." Oceanus cackled to himself. Olivia looked over the campers who were aiming at the monster who stood before them. She was in a way relieved, he had no idea about Robert, it was a good sign, at least he wasn't in any danger.

"Do it." She ordered. The campers looked at her confused. "Just lower your weapons." Oliver came running up to her, bow and arrow in hand.

"Are you crazy? You're going to fight him here?!" He asked, a worried expression crossed his face.

"I have no choice. Get everyone to safety, especially the Gods, make sure they don't interfere." She commanded. Oliver started rounding everyone up, to a safe distance from the two, most refused to completely hide away,wanting to watch their next move.

Oliver took the Gods into a safe room.

"You have to let us go! He's dangerous, he can kill her!" Athena made her way in front to talk to Oliver, she looked at him, running her eyes back and forth, she was very concerned about the girl's well being.

"I'm sorry, Olivia asked me to make sure you are a safe distance away, and I am going to follow that request." He stood blocking the door.

"Son, this is extremely dangerous, listen to your aunt. Olivia is in great danger." Apollo came up behind Athena and spoke to his spawn.

"I'm sorry dad, but I can't." Oliver said shaking his head, slipping out of the door, and locking it, leaving the Gods inside.

"Dammit Oliver!" Apollo hit the glass that was in the top section of the door. "Great, no we're stuck helplessly watching." The Gods had no choice but to stand watching out of the windows.

"I fear for her, greatly. My son couldn't stop Oceanus, and he was our Guardian." Hades spoke up, everyone's eyes on the two figures which stood exchanging words. Michael Anderson. The son of Hades and Christina Anderson, the daughter of Apollo. One of the strongest warriors the world could offer, he fought bravely, trying to protect Olympus and his daughter, but his life ended brutally in front of the girl.

"They did as you requested, now release him." Olivia snapped in a dangerous tone.

"Very well..." Oceanus dropped Chiron, the centaur now gasping for air fell to the ground. Oliver and a handful of other campers ran to lift him and remove him from the open field.

A couple of young children ran out, uninformed about the unwelcomed visitor. Oceanus smirked, and he threw a water bomb out of the canon he crafted from his transparent, liquid hands. Olivia reacted, throwing a wind counter attack, knocking the threatening bullet completely of its course.

"Get out!" The fifteen year old yelled, the children screamed and ran away, shocked at what they had witnessed. Nobody who was currently at the camp except for Chiron, Oliver and the Gods knew Olivia's potential, nor her powers. The half-bloods that witnessed her power release as a kid were much older and had left long before the current ones arrived.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like we're in for a little challenge. Tell me, Olivia, will this be harder than ripping your father to shreds, or easier?" The titan smirked at the girl who gritted her teeth.

"Don't bring him into this." She hissed, annoyed by his speech.

"Or what? You are a part of him, are you not? His spawn...his blood and flesh, you carry his name. But can you live up to the expectations?" He tried to tick her off. The girl nit her eyebrows together, confused. Oceanus laughed at the sight. "They haven't told you, have they? Well, this is going to be better than I expected."

"What in the name of Hades are you blabbering on about?" She snapped, now angry.

"Your little Gods think you're some sort of hero, who could save them, apparently 'beyond powerful'." He mocked the king of the gods. "But you don't know anything, about your destiny. Good, makes things easier for me, now I can kill you and have the Gods regretting not telling you anything. But hey, lets not waste time. Come on, show me what you've got." A dark, terrifying smile crept on the titan's face.

The water figure rose to his full height, towering some buildings. Olivia swallowed her saliva, questioning whether or not she would make it out alive. She saw her opponent draw a golden sword from his transparent build, she removed both of her swords from her belt, spinning them around her fingers, carefully watching every move Oceanus made. All of a sudden, he shot up in the air, Olivia was going to take the challenge, she leaped into the air. Bright golden and white light blinded everyone who watched.

The light soon disappeared, and a body crashed into the ground. It was Oceanus. He managed to stumble up, holding his hip, which had been damaged. Near him, an angel like figure descended from the sky. Olivia. She had golden armour. A breastplate, cuisses, greaves and pauldrons. But something was different. She had wings! White Angel wings derived from her back. Her face emotionless, swords drawn out, ready for the challenge. Oceanus took this chance and hit her with a wave of water, knocking her back into a wall. The impact caused some of the brick to loosen and drop off. The girl stood, but before she could defend herself, the titan stroke, he punched her in the stomach, throwing her up. He regained his strength, leaping up and foreswinging at Olivia, she blocked it with her swords, forming an 'X'. Oceanus noted that the girl was as strong as, if not stronger than himself. He never was one to play fair, he released a water blast from his stomach, knocking Olivia back. She tried to maintain her balance whilst in the air, moving her wings, she stopped flying backwards, and flipped in the air, facing upright. As he charged for her, she managed to cause him minor injuries, slicing flesh here and there,although they didn't do much, more liquid just spilled out. If Olivia wanted to beat him, she had to pick her pace up, and find his weak spot. The Titan stroke again, this time creating a tsunami. Olivia was caught inbetween the storm of water, her lungs filling up with water, it was just like that time with Poseidon. She shut her eyes, trying to calm her panic.

"Remember this Olivia? Oh yes, I watched it all...I know your biggest fears, child." The same heartless laugh rang in olivia's ears as she struggled to breathe. She opened her eyes. It was just like a tornado, like the wind, she told herself to calm down, and she let go, and stopped fighting the water. The liquid dragged her along, until it released her at the top, the girl gasped for oxygen, as she tried to remain in the air. Oceanus was hovering above the tsunami, controlling it, he was surprised when the girl shot up. She clicked her watch, opening it to a shield, and as he tried to escape and swim away, she threw it after him, knocking him on the head hard, causing him to fall onto the earth. The shield came flying right back and Olivia caught it with ease. She was an eagle, flying down ward, hunting its prey, before she had a chance to end its life, however, it rolled over, forcing her to stab her sword into the ground, by the time she retrieved it, Oceanus raised himself off the ground, and knocked her away, hitting her head on a wall. He transformed into water, swam towards her and changed back when he was right by her. He threw a couple of punches, and then grabbed the unconscious girl by her armour and slammed her into the ground. But he wasn't going to end her just yet. He snapped her wing, and he dropped her, Olivia lying lifeless on to dirt, face down. Athena dropped to her knees, sobbing. Apollo and Artemis tried to comfort their sister to the best of their ability. Hades' face saddened, as did Zeus'. Oliver who had now returned to the Gods, also started crying.

"No..." Hestia tried to hold back her tears. Hermes grabbed the windowsill, tightly squeezing it.

"Is this really the best you have to offer? This hero of yours? She is nothing! She is no match for me! How do you expect her to defend you against anything, if she cannot survive longer than twenty minutes? You are all nothing, all of you, you're worthless with no strength." Oceanus bellowed at the whole camp.

"You're wrong." He heard a voice behind him. The gods looked up, they're sad faces replaced with hopeful expressions "We're not worthless. We're united. We're all one. We come from different backgrounds, we've witnessed different things, but we're all descendants of the Gods. If I remember correctly, they beat the Titans once. I think it is time to do it again." Olivia rose from the dead. She stood, her face bruised, one black eye, her armour wrecked, blood crawling down her chin from her mouth and nose, bruises covered her whole body, she was limping. Athena smiled through her tears, hugging her brother, Olivia was alive.

"You won't defeat me! You are barely living." The titan laughed.

"You underestimate me." She hissed.

Oceanus raised his hands, a wave forming, he stretched his hands out, rapidly, the water dashed for Olivia. She stood and watched it. At the very last minute, she raised her right hand. The winds obeyed her, and lifted the water, right in front of her. In her left hand, which was behind her back, she created sparks of lightning. She kept the wind up whilst she recovered her strength.

"Did you know, that water conducts electricity?" She cracked a smile at the Titan who watched in amazement. The Campers also gasping at the sight. The sky darkened, thunder and lightning stroke, It was time for her to use her full powers, for the first time ever. She lifted her right hand even higher, twisting the water to face the other way, and flow towards Oceanus, the titan had no time to react, the water came at him at an unbelievable speed, Olivia took back her right hand, throwing her left forward, which had built up lightning around it and brought her right forward, with more power, the lightning moved in the water particles, towards Oceanus, finally reaching him and nearly burning him alive. Olivia stopped producing lightning, she had to save the strength she had left. The Titan tried to go down another road, grabbing an innocent camper. As he did, Olivia grabbed the bow and arrows that were on her back, she held the bow in her right hand, and pulled three arrows back. Oceanus could barely hold on to the girl, nearly being fried alive.

"Face it, its over. Let her go." Olivia managed to say. Oceanus lifted the girl so that she was in front of his head and upper body.

"Take the shot. You will kill me, but the arrows will have to go through her first." The titan spat,skin burning. He knew very well that Olivia would never kill an innocent.

Olivia watched the titan for a minute or so, searching for his weak spot. She had found it. It was a lighter blue looking circular shape in center of his upper body, she assumed it to be the heart of the creature. She looked him up and down before pulling the arrows back even more, aiming at his head, she watched his eyes. The titan smiled, thinking his plan was going to work. Olivia then released the arrows, as she did, she aimed the bow lower, the arrows suddenly changed direction, now aiming at Oceanus' legs. They pierced through the skin in the blink of an eye. Olivia swung the bow around her back once again, and retrieved a spear-like weapon from her back. Oceanus was now grabbing his leg in pain, and he let the girl go. Olivia took this chance, squeezed the weapon, and it stretched into a half lightning bolt, half Hades spear weapon, which had a golden rim around in the middle, with snake patterns, her father handed this to her on her fifth birthday, she treasured it, knowing to only use it at an important time. She travel-shadowed behind him, letting out a war cry, and once he turned to face her, she stabbed it into his heart. The creature gasped, turning human, pale beige skin with yellow-green eyes. He looked at Olivia, who was slowly pulling the weapon out of his flesh. There was silence, everyone watched the occurrence. A pin drop could be heard.

He coughed up blood, looking at the girl, who was slowly lying the titan down onto the ground, one hand on the back of his head, the other on his stomach, kneeling as the body fell.

"How-how did you know." Oceanus questioned, taking his death lighter than Olivia thought he would.

"I saw it in your eyes." She whispered. The titan then passed, Olivia stared at his lifeless face, she then reached to his eyes and closed the eye lids.

She raised from the ground. Symbols appearing above her head. It was an owl. But on it, the owl had other symbols. The second biggest one was a skull, a bow and a lightning bolt formed an 'X' going in one end and coming out of the other of the head of it. Behind it, a pair of wings were on each side, surrounded by fire. On the skull's forehead, lay a harp symbol. Olivia looked up. Smiling, she looked in front of her, her weapon still in her hand, she looked at the campers and then the Gods, before loosing consciousness, and falling, to be caught by Oliver's arms...

* * *

**A/N:** That was intense... O:  
Unfortunately I am coming to the end of this story, and I only have one or two chapters left, depends, as I haven't yet decided what I want to put in them. Tune in soon, darlings :*


End file.
